Elterliche Pflege
by YuryJulian
Summary: Spin-Off zu Idyllisches Familienleben, alles weitere steht im ersten Chapter drinnen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte erhalte ich kein Geld.

__

Kurzes Spin-off zu "Idyllisches Familienleben", das ich mir selbst zum Geburtstag schenke. Sobald ich aus meinem Zwangsurlaub zurück bin, gibt es den Schluß. Ihr habt jetzt ganze sieben Tage Ruhe vor neuen Updates.

Elterliche Pflege

by YuryJulian

Im Halbschlaf dämmerte Lucas vor sich hin. Vereinzelt hörte er draußen die Vögel zwitschern, doch sie störten ihn nur. Warum konnte er nicht genau sagen. Er war genervt. Sein Kopf schmerzte und in seinem Bauch machte sich ein leichtes Ziehen bemerkbar.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, da er meinte, die Schmerzen kamen von eine Mulde der Federn seiner Matratze, doch wenig später musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass dem nicht so war. Aufseufzend schlug er die Augen auf. In seinem Zimmer war es noch dunkel. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. Viel zu früh also, um bereits aufzustehen.

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und ein seltsamer Geschmack befand sich darin. Kurz entschlossen warf er die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Zu schnell und zu schwungvoll, denn kaum hatte er sich aufgestellt, drehte sich alles um ihn herum und er sank zurück. Er blies eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und probierte es erneut. Dieses Mal langsamer. Der Schwindel blieb weg.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, der in der Ecke zwischen Fenster und Wand stand. Durch das spärliche Licht, das von der Nacht in sein Zimmer fiel, konnte er die Umrisse seiner Lampe erkennen. Wenig später drückte er den Knopf und fand sich nicht mehr in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Gerade als er sich herum drehte, da er raus wollte, entdeckte er unter dem Schreibtisch eines der Kissen von der Couch im Wohnzimmer und Minki, die friedlich darauf schlief.

"Das wird dem Doc aber gar nicht gefallen, was du da wieder gemacht hast.", sagte er und tapste auf die Tür zu.

Im Flur herrschte, welch großes Wunder, völlige Finsternis. War nun die Zimmertür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zu oder nicht? Seit dem er ein paar Mal sich Abends wieder aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, weil er Fernsehen wollte, blieb diese öfters mal geöffnet. Jetzt das Licht anzuschalten konnte durchaus keine gute Idee sein. Er tastete sich bis zum Schlafzimmer vor und versuchte auf die Weise heraus zu finden, ob er gefahrlos Licht anschalten konnte, ohne gleich besorgte oder auch verärgerte Personen zu treffen.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie zu war. Seine Hand glitt über die Wand und fand den Schalter nach einer Weile auch. Nun lief er nicht mehr Gefahr gegen die Wand zu laufen oder über den Teppich zu stolpern. Seine nette "Mutter" ging mittlerweile ganz auf in ihrer Rolle und hatte vor kurzem für den oberen Flur drei kürzere Läufer gekauft. Gleich in der zweiten Nacht ist Lucas über einen von diesen gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen als er zur Toilette wollte, da er im ermüdeten Zustand sich nicht die Mühe machte die Füße zu heben.

So schnell würde ihm das hoffentlich nie wieder passieren, aber nun runter in die Küche und etwas zum trinken holen. Auf der Anrichte stand noch eine angebrochene Flasche mit Mineralwasser. Er holte sich aus dem Schrank ein sauberes Glas und trank sofort zwei Schluck, bevor er das Licht wieder aus schaltete und in sein Zimmer zurück kehrte.

Das Glas stellte er auf das Bord, am Kopfende seines Bettes, anschließend machte er das Licht im Flur aus und schloss seine Tür hinter sich. Minki war zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht und zog gerade das Kissen unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, um es vor seinem Bett liegen zu lassen. Müde blickte ihn das Kätzchen an, bevor es mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen auf das Kissen stieg und sich wieder einrollte.

Lucas kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder, um ihr über das Fell zu streichen. Nun machte sich auch wieder der Schmerz in seinem Bauch bemerkbar. Mit der Hand strich er sich darüber. Vielleicht musste er nur wieder ins Bett und sich ausschlafen. Das würde dann schon werden, war es bisher immer. Er nahm noch einen letzten Schluck und schaltete auch an seinem Schreibtisch das Licht aus. Auf dem Weg in die warmen Kissen zurück, musste er aufpassen, nicht über Minki zu stolpern. Sobald er im Bett lag, machte er die Augen zu und schlief auch sofort wieder ein.

- - - - - - - -

Schrill klingelte der Wecker auf. Das erste, was er verspürte als er sich nach dem Gerät streckte, war der stechende Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden. Stark war es nicht, aber lästig. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er durch das Bett. Auf dem Tisch stand das Glas von der Nacht. In seinem Mund hatte sich bereits dieser komische Geschmack zurück gebildet.

Vor seinem Bett versteckte Minki das kleine Gesicht hinter einer Pfote. Sie war ebenfalls von dem Wecker aus ihren Träumen gerissen worden.

Irgendwie fühlte Lucas sich noch zu verschlafen, um aufzustehen. Nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Wasser genommen hatte, ließ er sich zurück sinken. Gegen zehn Minuten konnte keiner was einzuwenden haben, doch er schlief ein und aus den zehn Minuten wurden zwanzig. Erst als ihn jemand an der Schulter leicht rüttelte, kam er langsam wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück.

"Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?", fragte Bridger ihn, der in seinen durchgeschwitzten Joggingklamotten da stand.

"Ja doch, ich wollte nur noch zehn Minuten dösen.", nuschelte er zwischen den Kissen hindurch.

"Du müsstest in spätestens zehn aus dem Haus sein!"

Völlig verwirrt blickte ihn Lucas an. Irrte sich Nathan oder sah der Junge nicht gut aus? Wahrscheinlich noch vom Schlaf. Der Teenager sah auf seinen Wecker zurück. "Mist, ich bin zu spät." Sofort strampelte er sich von der Decke frei und versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen, nur ihm war auf der einen Seite der Weg durch Minki und auf der anderen durch Bridger versperrt. Kurzerhand packte er das Kissen mit der Katze und tat es auf sein Bett, dann huschte er zu seinem Schrank. Dort warf er achtlos einige Sachen hinaus, bis er hatte, was er brauchte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete der Captain das Schauspiel, ehe auch er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank aufmachte. Er musste aus den verschwitzten Sachen raus und anschließend wollte er unter die Dusche, die augenblicklich frei wurde, denn er hörte die Tür zum Bad zuknallen. Lucas musste also bereits fertig sein. Unten an der Haustür klingelte es. Das war sicherlich Lenny, der seinen Freund abholte.

"Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gegessen.", rief Lucas, als er die Treppe hinunter stürzte, wo Doktor Westphalen seinen Freund soeben einließ.

"Kein Problem, lass dir Zeit, wir haben ja nur Physik in der ersten.", sagte Lenny mit einem Achselzucken und legte seine Schultasche ab, um ihm in die Küche zu folgen.

"Hier!" Kristin stellte ihm ein bereits gemachtes Frühstück hin. "Ich habe vermutet, du hast verschlafen, da ich dich noch nicht rumpoltern hörte und als Nathan vom Joggen zurück kam, habe ich ihn dich wecken geschickt. Willst du auch etwas?", fragte sie an Lenny gewandt.

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager setzte sich an den Tisch. "Nein, danke, bin zu Hause ausreichend mit einem Frühstück versorgt worden. Meine Mutter ist vom Typ, das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Ich brauche bis heute Abend nichts mehr, wenn es nicht sogar bis morgen reichen sollte."

Lucas selbst schlang sein Essen mit einer Schnelligkeit in sich hinein, die seinesgleichen suchte. Die Hälfte ließ er jedoch auf dem Teller zurück, denn die Schmerzen wurden langsam schlimmer. "Danke.", presste er zwischen dem Kauen hindurch.

"Du hast doch noch gar nicht aufgegessen.", meinte Dr. Westphalen, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Er nickte. "Ja, alles okay, nur ein wenig schlecht geschlafen. Wir sind dann weg."

"Halt, warte. Willst du nicht noch was mitnehmen?"

"Nein, ich kann mir in der Schule noch etwas besorgen." Schon hatte er seinen Rucksack genommen und verschwand mit Lenny aus dem Haus. Wenig später kam auch Nathan frisch geduscht nach unten.

"Ist das für mich?", fragte er auf den Teller zeigend, den zuvor noch Lucas hatte.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber du kannst es gerne aufessen, dann muss ich das nicht weg werfen." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Kam er dir auch so blass vor?"

"Ja, aber ich dachte, das ist einfach nur vom schlafen." Der Captain machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie gut ihm das Essen schmeckte.

"Das sagte er mir auch, aber..." Sie wischte mit einer Handbewegung alle Zweifel beiseite. "Ach, bestimmt war nichts. Sollte er sich doch krank fühlen, würde er doch mit Freuden zu Hause bleiben, schon allein weil er diesem Lehrer dann entgeht."

"Würde ich nicht unbedingt behaupten.", warf Bridger dazwischen.

Das reichte, um die Ärztin wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück zu holen. "Wie meinst du das? Er hat doch sogar schon versucht uns eine Krankheit vorzuspielen, weil er nicht zur Schule wollte."

"Bevor er sich letzte Woche richtig mit ihm angelegt hat, genau! Jetzt gönnt er diesem Mann keine ruhige Minute mehr."

"Hat er erneut was angestellt? Nathan! Erzähl mir was los ist und lasst mich nicht immer im dunkeln."

Der Captain legte das Besteck zur Seite und spülte mit einem Schluck Saft das Essen seine Kehle hinunter. "Naja, er hätte beinahe wieder einen Verweis bekommen. Keine Sorge, nicht weil er sich daneben benommen hat, sondern weil er recht hatte. Ich kann mir das sogar sehr gut vorstellen, wieso er derartig reagiert hat. Letzte Woche haben sie ein neues Thema angefangen und als sein Lieblingslehrer einige Aufgaben vorrechnete hat er mehrere Fehler gemacht, die auf seinen Lösungsweg zurück zu führen sind. Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und hielt vor der ganzen Klasse einen Vortrag, wie man diese Aufgaben einfach und in nur zwei Schritten lösen konnte. Das hat ihm der gute Lehrer nicht geglaubt und er wurde zum Direktor und zum Schulcounselor geschickt. Die haben dann das nachgeprüft und am Ende musste sich Mour noch bei ihm entschuldigen."

"Deswegen muss er jetzt immer da sein?" Irgendwie verstand sie den ganzen Sinn hinter dieser Sache nicht.

"Genau, denn er sagte nach der Entschuldigung zu ihm, er werde ein Auge auf Mour werfen. Ich habe richtig mit mir hardern müssen, ob ich Lucas nun eine Predigt halte, oder doch lieber es so sein lasse. Er kann nicht einfach so mit höherer Mathematik um sich werfen, wenn er eigentlich als eine Niete gilt."

"Hast du richtig mit ihm darüber geredet oder ist das wieder unter gegangen?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, er hat das Talent dich von deinen ursprünglichen Absichten ganz schnell abzubringen und zu seinem Vorteil zu wandeln."

"Das ist doch völlig aus der Luft gegriffen!"

"Nicht?" Sie sah ihn musternd an. "Wenn du meinst. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Bis heute Abend." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich fertig.

- - - - - - - -

Ganz knapp vor Unterrichtsbeginn betraten die beiden das Schulgebäude. Sie eilten zum Physiksaal, wo sich die anderen bereits eingefunden hatten. In der letzten oberen Reihe besetzten Chris und Nen zwei Plätze für sich an dem langen Tisch.

"Wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.", sagte Chris und rutschte nach außen zum Fenster.

Lucas setzte sich auf den freien Platz am Gang und war froh endlich zu sitzen. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt seltsamer als zuvor. Er nahm vieles nur leicht verschwommen wahr und starke Schmerzen durchzogen seine Stirn.

"Angeblich ist die McTyler krank. Mit Glück gibt's jetzt ne Freistunde.", meinte Nen über beide Ohren strahlend.

"Das wäre ein Segen. Ich bin tierisch müde und würde ganz gerne eine Runde schlafen.", sagte Lucas und wollte sich auch schon zurecht setzen, als ein knirschendes "Guten Morgen, Herrschaften." mit einer wohlbekannten Stimme durch den Raum halte.

Am liebsten wäre der Teenager nach vorne gestürzt und hätte Mour was erzählt, wie er es denn wagen könne, hier aufzutauchen und ihn auch heute bereits in der ersten Stunde zu belästigen.

Mr. Mour eilte zu dem langen Pult, stellte seine Tasche darauf ab und ließ den Blick durch die Schüler streifen, die ihn allesamt etwas verwirrt ansahen. "Ich bin ihre Vertretung für heute und wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Wochen. Mrs McTyler hatte einen Unfall und befindet sich bis auf weiteres im Krankenhaus. Nachdem ich ihre Anwesenheit überprüft habe, möchte ich von ihnen wissen, wie weit sie im Stoff sind und dann fangen wir auch sofort an.

Er ließ nichts anbrennen, sondern holte sich sofort bei einem der Strebertypen aus der ersten Klasse, die auch immer für die Klassenbücher verantwortlich sind, dieses zu sich, um alle einzeln aufzurufen. Bridger musste er mehrmals laut anfragen. Obwohl er Lucas schon längst beim Hineinkommen gesehen hatte, gab er sich erst zufrieden, als er das mürrische und schlecht gelaunte "Anwesend!" zu hören bekam.

Dem Teenager ging es nicht gut und dieser Kerl war der letzte, den er in diesem Zustand sehen wollte. Wenn er daran dachte, den nach der Mittagspause nochmals zu haben, wurde ihm bange. Eigentlich wollte er ihn ja haben, da er versuchte ihn einfach nur durch seine Anwesenheit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, doch irgendwie hätte er heute vielleicht doch zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ihm war gar nicht gut. Seine Bauchschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden, das Schlucken fiel ihm zudem noch schwer.

Lenny stieß ihn von der Seite an. "Hey, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, ja, habe nur was schlechtes gegessen. Das wird schon."

Sein Freund schien das nicht so ganz zu glauben, doch nahm es so hin. "Wenn du das sagst."

Mour war endlich durch die Anwesenheitsliste, das Klassenbuch behielt er bei sich, während er in den Unterlagen der Schüler in der ersten Reihe nach dem aktuellen Wissenstand der Klasse suchte.

"Ah, sie waren bei der Bewegungslehre. Nun, dann machen wir einführend eine kurze Wiederholung. Welche zwei Arten von Bewegung gibt es?" Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und lief vor den ersten Reihen vor und zurück, während er sich aus den freiwilligen jemanden heraus zu suchen schien. Leider fiel ihm jemand anders ins Gesichtsfeld.

"Mr. Bridger, da sie anscheinend den Unterricht zum schlafen nutzen wollten, können wie die Frage gerne beantworten."

Lucas bemerkte erst beim Fallen seines Namens, dass sein Kopf beinahe auf die Tischplatte geschlagen wäre. "Äh, was?"

"Ich habe sie nach den zwei Arten der Bewegung gefragt."

"Oh, sie meinen kriechende, schleichende oder schnelle?" Die Klasse begann in Gelächter auszubrechen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass diese Antwort ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte, denn Mours Gesichtszüge verzogen sich ärgerlich.

"Hören sie auf bereits am frühen morgen ihre Scherze mit mir zu treiben! Mr. Clearmont, die Antwort bitte!"

"Tut mir leid, Mr. Mour, aber ich habe die letzten Stunden nicht aufgepasst, da ich mit Zeichnen beschäftigt gewesen bin. Ich würde jedoch Mr. Bridger zustimmen, falls dies richtig gewesen sein sollte.", antwortete Chris wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Mir scheint sie beide sind auf ein paar Stunden Nachsitzen aus. Wie sieht es mit ihrem Nachbarn aus? Haben sie mehr Ahnung von dieser Materie, als ihre beiden Kameraden?"

Die Frage war an Nen gerichtete. Sie kam unerwartet, aber er hatte nicht so ganz diese Verschlagenheit seiner Freunde, da zu kontern. "Ähm, ja, die zwei Arten der Bewegung. Also einmal ist da die ebene und dann gibt es noch eine räumliche Bewegung."

"Gut und welche Arten gibt es?", bohrte Mour weiter.

Nen zupfte sich am Kragen seines Pullovers, doch bevor er antworten konnte, stürzte Lucas von seinem Platz auf und rannte an dem hinter ihm her schreienden Mour vorbei. Er schaffte es gerade noch so zu den Toiletten, als sein Frühstück sich auch schon in die Schüssel ergoss. Ihm war als würde sein Magen gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen und atmen konnte er durch dieses aufstoßende Gefühl auch kaum. Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sich im Moment keiner in der Toilette aufhielt.

Irgendwann ließ der Brechreiz nach und er konnte sich wieder etwas fangen, langsam klarere Gedanken fassen als die Sorge nach dem nächsten Atemzug. Jemand war in die Toilette gekommen.

"Lucas? Bist du hier?", fragte jemand, der sich verdammt nach Nen anhörte.

"Ja.", versuchte der Gesuchte mit einem Krächzen heraus zu bringen. Seine Stimme klang viel schwächer als er sich fühlte, oder vielleicht war er so schwach.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Teenager versuchte verächtlich aufzulachen. "Mein Frühstück ist soeben die Kanalisation hinunter, aber ja, mir geht es gut."

Nen lehnte an der Tür zu der Kabine. "Dann geh ich das mal Mour sagen. Der glaubt nämlich, du willst dich vor dem Unterricht drücken."

"Dann hätte ich ihm wohl lieber mein halbverdautes auf den schönen Anzug verschmieren sollen?"

"Nette Vorstellung. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Lucas hörte wieder die Tür und sank erschöpft auf den kalten Kachelboden. Mit den Zeigefingern rieb er sich die schmerzende Stirn. Es schien, als würde es von Minute zu Minute schlimmer werden. Mittlerweile war er sich ganz sicher, besser zu Hause geblieben zu sein.

Wenig später fühlte er sich endlich gut genug aus der Kabine heraus zu kommen. Das gröbste war wohl überstanden. An der Wand entlang hangelte er sich zu den Waschbecken. Er musste unbedingt diesen säuerlichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund bekommen. Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und Nen kam zurück.

"Du sollst dich ins Krankenzimmer legen, während ich im Sekretariat Bescheid sage, dass dich jemand abholen soll?"

Lucas sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie?"

"Also in dem Zustand kannst du ganz sicher nicht hier bleiben."

"Ja, aber bei mir ist doch gar keiner zu Hause!"

"Sind die Nummern der Firmen deiner Eltern nicht in deiner Akte eingetragen?"

"Keine Ahnung? Kann sein."

"Dann sag mir doch, wo sie arbeiten, die Tanten finden schon raus, wie die Nummern sind."

Das Computergenie nickte und drehte sich zu dem Waschbecken zurück. Er wollte sich den Mund ausspülen. Bei einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel erschrak er selber. Seine Lippen waren von der übrigen Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Die frische Farbe war völlig daraus erloschen. Irgendwie erschien ihm die Aussicht auf das Krankenzimmer doch nicht so ganz schlecht. Nen half ihm dann auch zu diesem, bevor er sich auf machte im Sekretariat Bescheid zu sagen. Er würde später noch Lucas' Schulsachen vorbei bringen.

Eine Schwester gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und er konnte sich auf eine der dort bereits stehenden Liegen legen. Sobald er sich ausgestreckt hatte, legte er den Arm über die Augen, damit ihn die Deckenbeleuchtung nicht zu sehr blendete. Alles was er jetzt brauchte war ein wenig Ruhe und Schlaf.

Der Schlaf kam aber nicht und so dümpelte er eine Weile vor sich hin, bis irgendwann eine Männerstimme in dem Raum ertönte, die nach einem Lucas Bridger fragte. Es war der Captain. Ziemlich schwach richtete er sich auf, da kam die Schwester mit dem älteren Mann im Schlepptau auch schon zu ihm.

"Wir hätten dich heute morgen doch da behalten sollen.", sagte er, als er in das bleiche Gesicht blickte. Er fuhr ihm über die Stirn. "Fieber scheinst du keines zu haben."

"Mir geht's dennoch nicht gut.", nuschelte Lucas.

"Das glaube ich dir, du siehst aus wie der Tod persönlich."

"Das geht nicht. Der Tod hat eine Sense und ist ein Skelett. Außerdem hatte er zuletzt ein kleines Problem mit einer Pensionierung.", erzählte er schwach, als ihm der Captain aus dem Bett half.

"Fantasierst du?"

"Ich rede von meinem Buch. Terry Pratchett hat auch einen Tod in seiner Scheibenwelt und der hat da so gewisse Komplexe. In dem Band, den ich gerade lese ist er pensioniert worden." Lucas wollte nach seinem Rucksack greifen, doch Bridger kam ihm zuvor.

"Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, du gehörst ins Bett."

Der Teenager ließ sich bis zum Wagen stützen, einmal hatte er gemeint, es ginge schon, doch als er beinahe zusammen gebrochen wäre, ließ er sich weiterhin helfen. Zu Hause angekommen, fiel er froh in sein Bett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, während Nathan ihm einen Tee zubereitete. Er wollte Kristin nicht auch von der Arbeit her beordern. Es reichte, wenn einer seinen Job verlor und bei ihm sah es nun ganz danach aus. Schade war es nicht, nur würde es nicht leicht sein etwas neues zu finden. Mit Glück konnte ihm aber die UEO eine ähnliche Stelle verschaffen. Wer rechnete denn auch damit, dass einer so genau auf seine Arbeitszeiten achtete. Einmal krank, dann ein längerer Urlaub und hier und da mal früheres Gehen, weil mit dem Kind etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Man könnte meinen, in der Firma gäbe es nur Leute ohne Kinder.

Minki hatte sich zu Lucas ins Bett gekuschelt und ließ sich von ihm drücken, wie ein Stofftier.

"Ich habe dir einen Tee gemacht." Nathan kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zu ihm ins Zimmer. Irgendwie tat ihm sein Sohn auf Zeit leid. In diesem Zustand sollte er eher bei seinen richtigen Eltern sein und nicht bei ihm und Kristin und der Ungewissheit, welche Gefahren auf sie lauern könnten.

"Hmm.", nuschelte der Junge wieder. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Sicherheitshalber fuhr Nathan ihm nochmals über die Stirn und streifte einige Haarsträhnen zurück. Auch jetzt hatte er noch kein Fieber und er hoffte inständig, dass dies so bleiben würde. Mit Glück war es nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung. "Jetzt bist du dran mit gepflegt werden.", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich stelle dir den Tee dort hin, wenn du etwas brauchst, nimmst du es dir. Ich bin nur mal schnell telefonieren und dann komme ich zurück."

"Ist gut, sie brauchen sich nicht zu beeilen. Ich bin so müde, ich werde wohl etwas schlafen." Lucas gähnte auf und schloss daraufhin auch schon die Augen. Minki schien ihm das nachmachen zu wollen, denn sie hatte ihr Herrchen beobachtete und gleichzeitig mit ihm die Schnauze weit aufgemacht. Kaum waren seine Augen zu, schloss sie die ihren auch.

Das Kätzchen war wirklich süß, dachte Bridger bei sich, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Es war wirklich besser ihn vorerst ein wenig schlafen zu lassen. Die Tür ließ er offen.


	2. II

Mit noch immer starken Schmerzen, wachte Lucas irgendwann auf. Minki war nicht mehr in seinem Arm, aber das spielte auch keine große Rolle. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach Mittag. Er hatte demnach ziemlich lange geschlafen, doch seinen Kopfschmerzen tat das keinen Abriss. Kaum begann er wach zu werden, wurden sie auch schon stärker. Selbst das Blinzeln tat ihm weh.

Er drehte sich schwer auf die Seite. Wo war das kleine Kätzchen hin? Er konnte jetzt wirklich ein wenig kätzlichen Trost vertragen. Da Minki jedoch nicht in seinem Zimmer war, versuchte er sich aus dem Bett zu befreien und schwankte zur Toilette. Auf dem Rückweg machte sein Kreislauf nicht mehr mit. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und erst als er zitternd versuchte wieder aufzustehen, bemerkte er, was geschehen war. Desorientiert blickte er sich um.

"Lucas!" Bridger kam sofort zu ihm geeilt. "Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte er und er meinte es auch. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper und wusste nicht recht was geschehen ist.

Nathan half ihm auf und stützte ihn auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Sobald er wieder im Bett war, setzte sich der ältere Mann zu ihm und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Dich danach zu fragen, ob es dir besser geht, wäre bestimmt völlig sinnlos?"

Der Teenager saß leicht aufgerichtet. Die Decke hatte er sich bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen. Er nickte stumm. Das Zittern hatte nach gelassen. "Mir ist irgendwie schwindlig geworden."

Erneut versuchte Nathan anhand einer Berührung der Stirn des Jungen heraus zu finden, ob er fiebrig war. Er sah nicht danach aus und fühlte sich auch nicht heiß an, aber er erinnerte sich doch noch gut an sein letzte Grippe. Da kam das Fieber auch erst später. "Bleib am besten im Bett. Ich mache dir etwas zum Essen, das bringt dich vielleicht wieder zu Kräften."

"Nicht nötig, ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Doch, du musst etwas essen."

Lucas beließ es dabei.

"Brauchst du sonst etwas?"

Er überlegte. Eigentlich brauchte er überhaupt nichts. Alles was er wollte, war in seinem Bett liegen und in ruhe leiden. "Minki?"

"Ich gehe sie suchen, aber steck sie nicht an!" Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Bridger und brachte wenig später ein miauendes Fellknäul, das sich mit den Krallen in seine Hand gebohrte hatte.

"Sie hat sich an der Couch zu schaffen gemacht. Wenn Kristin den Schaumstoff sieht, den sie aus dem Loch raus gerissen hat, wird sie bestimmt Luftsprünge machen."

"Weil sie nichts anständiges zum spielen hat, ist doch klar." Lucas nahm seine kleine Freundin entgegen. Bei ihm krallte sie sich nicht fest, sondern kuschelte sich an seine Arme und ließ sich streicheln.

Bridger blieb in der Tür stehen. Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht sah er zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. "Du bist dir sicher nichts zu brauchen?"

"Nein! Sagen sie mal, nerven sie immer so rum, wenn einer krank ist? Das haben sie auf der seaQuest nie gemacht!"

"Auf der seaQuest bist du nicht praktisch vor meinen Augen zusammen gebrochen. Außerdem war dort jederzeit ein Arzt in der Nähe, der sich um dich gekümmert hat. Hier sind nur wir."

"Dann rufen sie meine Lieblingsärztin an, die wird ihnen sagen, dass sie völlig überreagieren. Kranke brauchen ihre Ruhe und keine Nervtorturen, ob es ihnen gut geht oder sie noch etwas brauchen. Ich habe alles, was ich wollte." Er zeigte auf das Kätzchen, das in die Decke biss und sich selbst damit zudecken wollte. "Sehen sie?"

Nathan lächelte. "Ist gut. Ich werde dann mich in der Küche zu schaffen machen. Wenn etwas sein sollte... dann ruf oder schick deine Freundin nach mir."

Lucas nickte und war heilfroh, als der Captain endlich das Weite suchte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, aller fünf Minuten nach seinem Zustand gefragt zu werden. Minki krabbelte unter seine Decke und wenig später war eine wandelnde Beule unterwegs zu seinen Füßen. Dem Kätzchen war nicht nach schmusen zumute und er musste sich etwas anderes suchen. Nur was?

Er würde wieder schlafen, wenn er nicht langsam aber sicher wach wurde. Ihm ging es schlecht, doch deswegen musste er ja noch lange nicht schlafen. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. "Captain!", rief er krächzend. Es tat ihm im Hals weh. Der Teen wartete ab. Mit Glück musste er kein zweites Mal rufen.

Schon hörte er jemanden zu ihm eilen. Bridgers Kopf erschien daraufhin hinter der Tür. "Ja?"

"Können sie mir mein Buch von dort geben?", fragte er auf das Regal zeigend.

"Natürlich." Nathan eilte zu dem Regal. "Welches?" Doch er brauchte die Antwort nicht mehr zu hören, denn er konnte sich schon denken, welches der Teenager haben wollte. "Terry Pratchett?"

"Genau!"

"Hast du Minki bereits wieder aus dem Bett geworfen?" Bridger brachte ihm das Buch und setzte sich noch kurz auf den Bettrand.

"Nein, die ist gerade dabei mir eine meiner Zehen abzukauen.", sagte Lucas sarkastisch. Mit dem Buch zeigte er auf eine dritte Delle am Ende des Bettes, welche keine von seinen Füßen war.

Nathan beugte sich rüber und zog das Kätzchen, das ziemlich verwundert aussah hervor. "Macht es dir Spaß dein krankes Herrchen zu ärgern?"

Mehr als Miau hatte das Kätzchen nicht zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen.

"Ich denke übermäßige Niedlichkeit befreit sie von jeder Schuld." Bevor der Captain es mitbekam, nahm das Computergenie sein Haustier an sich.

"Ach, ist das neuerdings auch eine Möglichkeit sich raus zu reden?"

"Wollten sie nicht was kochen?"

"Willst du mich los werden?"

"Nur lesen, das kann ich aber nicht, wenn mich hier einer die ganze Zeit vollquasselt, während ich mörderische Kopfschmerzen habe."

Erneut wollte Bridger nach seiner Stirn greifen, doch Lucas war schneller und beugte sich unter der ausgreifenden Hand weg. "Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden? Falls ich einen Arzt rufen muss, muss ich wissen, was ich dem erzähle."

"Es reicht, wenn Westphalen nachher mal kurz nach mir sieht. Es wird schon alles wieder werden. Ich leide bestimmt nur unter Mouritis. Das soll ja hin und wieder vorkommen."

"Solange du deinen Humor nicht verlierst. Trink deinen Tee!" Er stand auf und ging wieder nach unten, in der Hoffnung sein vorübergehendes Kind ausreichend versorgt zu haben. Zumindest glaubte er ihm alles gegeben zu haben, was er wollte; sein Kätzchen, sein Buch und einen heißen Tee hatte er auch. Nur leider kannte er Lucas und wusste, dass der Tee wohl unangetastet bleiben würde.

In der Küche kochte bereits das Wasser und es wurde Zeit diesem mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn er nicht wollte, dass hier ein Unglück geschah.

- - - - - - - -

"Leg das Buch zur Seite." Auf einem Tablett balancierte der Captain einen randvollen Teller bis zum Bett.

Bei dem Anblick des Essens, kam Lucas beinahe die Galle hoch. Er hatte gleich noch weniger Appetit als vorher. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch waren endlich etwas abgeklungen. Nur sein Kopf machte ihm noch zu schaffen, aber dagegen hatte der ältere Mann etwas dabei.

"Aspirin! Sehr viel wird es zwar nicht helfen, aber es ist immerhin besser, als gar nichts. Vorher wirst du nur etwas essen." Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Das Tablett hatte an allen vier Enden kleine Füße, damit man es auch im Bett sicher abstellen konnte. Lucas machte keinerlei Anstalten weder Buch noch Minki aus den Händen zu legen. Das Kätzchen war an seine Brust gekuschelt wie ein Stofftier.

"Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen dich zu füttern." Nathan hielt bereits den Löffel eintauchbereit.

"Geben sie her!" Lucas ließ das Buch fallen und entnahm ihm den Löffel.

Neugierig beschnupperte Minki das Tablett. Sie hatte sich aus dem Arm von Lucas gelöst und begann leicht am Rand des Tellers zu schlecken.

"Für dich habe ich in der Küche etwas viel besseres.", sagte Bridger und hatte die Katze auch bereits genommen, um sie hinunter zu tragen. Vorher war es besser, den Jungen von dem Tier zu trennen.

Er lud Minki in der Küche vor ihrem Fressnapf ab und eilte wieder in das Zimmer des Teen zurück. "Schmeckt es?"

Lucas nippte immer nur ein wenig an der Suppe anstatt sie richtig zu essen.

"Wie es aussieht, muss ich da doch mehr nachhelfen, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Beschwichtigend hob er eine Hand und tauchte mit der anderen den Löffel voll in die Suppe. "Schon gut, ich esse ja!"

"Braver Junge. Carol hat diese Suppe früher immer gemacht wenn Robert krank war. Bei mir ist sie zwar nicht so gut wie bei ihr, doch sie sollte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Etwas festes wird deinem Magen derzeitig wahrscheinlich nicht so gefallen."

"Ganz ehrlich, der mag das hier auch nicht besonders. Ich habe noch immer Bauchschmerzen und nicht wirklich großen Hunger."

"Ein wenig kannst du aber essen. Dein Magen braucht etwas, so ganz ohne ist auch nicht gut."

"Ich habe gerade so ein starkes Deja Vú Gefühl. Wer hat bei seiner letzten Grippe auch nichts essen wollen?"

Bridger lachte. "Das lag nicht daran, weil ich nicht wollte, sondern an deinen Kochkünsten, erinnerst du dich?"

"Man konnte es essen! Wenn man verschnupft ist, hat man sowieso keine Geschmacksnerven und der Doc hat es ja auch gegessen!"

"Was habe ich gegessen?" Kristin stand unvermittelt in der Tür und beide sahen überrascht auf.

"Hallo!", begrüßte Nathan sie. "Was machst du denn schon hier?"

"Ich habe Mittagspause und war einkaufen, da ich sonst nicht dazugekommen wäre." Sie blickte von dem Captain zu dem Teenager. Sie legte ihre Handtasche auf den Boden und eilte an seine Seite. "Ich habe schon geahnt, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Liebevoll strich sie ihm über das Gesicht und legte ihm ebenfalls wie Bridger bereits mehrere Male an diesem Tag die Hand auf die Stirn.

"Ist schon gut, habe meine private Krankenschwester hier." Er zeigte auf den älteren Mann an seiner Seite.

"Mich hat die Schule angerufen, kaum, dass ich mit der Arbeit begonnen hatte, dass ich ihn besser abholen sollte."

Besorgt sah sie den Jungen an. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Mour hätte beinahe Bekanntschaft mit meinem Frühstück gemacht, aber ich war schneller auf der Toilette.", sagte Lucas fast ärgerlich.

"Und was ist das hier?", fragte Kristin mit einem Blick auf seine Suppe.

"Das habe ich ihm gemacht. Er brauchte etwas zum essen.", antwortete Bridger.

Sie sah noch einen Moment kritisch in den Teller, dann beließ sie es dabei Lucas noch kurz über das Haar zu wuscheln. "Mir scheint du bist bereits in guten Händen. Ich werde schnell nach sehen, was ich für dich habe. Was genau brauchst du denn?"

"Er sagt, er hat Kopfschmerzen.", antwortete erneut Bridger.

Dr. Westphalen sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich will von ihm hören, was ihm fehlt." Sie richtete sich auf. "Warum gehst du nicht nach unten und räumst die Einkäufe weg? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit bevor ich wieder zurück muss."

Der seaQuest Captain verstand den Hinweis und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Jetzt wo Kristin da war, würde sich die Situation ein wenig entspannen. Er hatte noch nie viele Nerven in Krankheitsfällen gehabt. Ihm war wesentlich wohler zumute, wenn sie da war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste sie am ehesten was man mit Lucas unternehmen sollte, um ihn schnell wieder gesund zu bekommen.

"Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann musst du das nicht in dich hinein stopfen.", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder zu dem Computergenie an das Bett setzte.

"Gut, ich hätte nämlich nicht mehr viel runter bekommen."

"Fehlt dir sonst etwas?"

"Nur diese Kopfschmerzen und der Bauch ein wenig, aber der Kopf ist am schlimmsten."

"Ist gut, ich hole dir schnell etwas. Leg dich wieder hin. Am besten du bleibst liegen und versuchst ein wenig zu schlafen." Sie nahm das Tablett und brachte es hinaus.

Lucas folgte ihrem Rat und ließ sich in die Kissen tiefer sinken. Kaum lag er drinnen, kam jemand direkt vor sein Gesicht gesprungen. Diese blauen Augen würde er unter tausenden erkennen. "Hey, komm her." Er streckte seine Hand aus, die sofort abgeschleckt wurde. "Hat dir dein Essen geschmeckt?" Soeben wollte er sich aufrichten, um doch einmal etwas von dem Tee zu trinken, als er spürte, wie sein Magen wieder Revolte schlug. Schon begann ihm das Schlucken schwer zu fallen. Auf Minki konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er schlug die Decke beiseite, vergrub somit das Kätzchen darunter und hastete in das Badezimmer.

Es war ein Glück, dass ihm erst über der Toilettenschüssel schwarz vor Augen wurde. Hier konnte er sich abstützen und fiel nicht mitten im würgen im Flur der Länge nach hin. Dann verabschiedete sich das Geheimrezept von Carol Bridger.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer kam Kristin mit zwei und drei Tablettenpäckchen in jeder Hand angeeilt. Ihr tat der Junge so unendlich leid, am liebsten würde sie mehr für ihn tun, als ihn mit Tabletten abzuspeisen. Sein Magen vertrug augenblicklich nicht sonderlich fiel, das merkte sie sofort.

Sie sah auf die Auswahl in ihren Händen. Einige davon konnte sie demnach wieder zurück legen. Dr. Westphalen legte die Tabletten auf den kleineren Schrank im Flur und trat in das Badezimmer. "Geht es wieder?" Sie kniete sich zu Lucas, der soeben die Spülung betätigt hatte und sich den Arm über den Mund hielt. Er nickte stumm, doch er sah elendlich aus.

"Komm, wir bringen dich wieder ins Bett zurück. Bis ich nach Hause komme ist jegliches Essen für dich verboten!"

Minki versuchte noch immer sich unter der Decke zu befreien. Kläglich vor sich hin miauend versuchte sie von einer Seite auf die andere hervor zu kommen. Lucas erbarmte sich und half hier, so schwach er auch war. Sobald sie wieder an der frischen Luft war, schüttelte die Katze den Kopf.

"Du kleiner Racker. Er ist krank und du leidest fast genauso wie er." Dr. Westphalen nahm Minki auf den Arm und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, während ihr großes Sorgenkind unter die Decke krabbelte. "Weißt du was für einen Tee Nathan dir gekocht hat?"

"Nein.", antwortete er schwach.

Sie nahm die Tasse in die Hand und roch daran. "Naja, trink einen kleinen Schluck, aber nicht zuviel, sonst bist du gleich wieder im Bad."

"Sofern ich es bis dahin schaffe. Mich hat es heute schon hin gehauen."

"Bitte?"

"Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich bin zusammen geklappt."

"Dann bringe ich dir am besten gleich noch eine Schüssel mit, wenn dein Kreislauf verrückt spielt."

"Haben sie etwas, was mir hilft?"

"Ja, ich sehe nochmal nach, denn wenn dein Magen derartig empfindlich ist, dann ist es vorerst besser, wenn ich dir ein paar Tropfen gebe und keine Tablette. Vielleicht habe ich auch etwas zum injizieren, das wäre noch besser, denn dann kommt es sofort in die Blutbahn. Bleib liegen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie eilte in das Schlafzimmer zurück gerade als ihr Bridger entgegen kam. Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen. "Er braucht absolute Ruhe. Das mit der Suppe war gut gemeint, doch ich glaube sehr viel Essen wird er nicht können, wenn es im nächsten Moment gleich wieder raus kommt."

"Hat er sich übergeben?", fragte er.

Kristin nickte. "Ja, sein Magen hat da ganz empfindlich drauf reagiert. Ich suche ihm jetzt etwas raus, was hoffentlich in ihm bleibt, bis es seine Wirkung ausbreitet. Andernfalls ist das alles ziemlich sinnlos. Ich wünschte, ich müsste jetzt nicht wieder arbeiten."

"Meinst du, es ist ein guter Moment, um dir zu sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich meinen Job verliere?"

"Kannst du ruhig machen, ich bin mir sicher, die UEO findet ganz schnell was neues für dich."

"Wären wir eine richtige Familie gäbe das Grund zur Sorge!"

"Wir sind es aber nicht.", sagte sie während sie in einer Schachtel voll mit Medikamten wühlte. "Außerdem hast du noch immer deinen Sold."

"Ich kann nicht auf mein normales Konto zugreifen. Genausowenig wie du. Was soll ich mit Lucas den Nachmittag über machen?"

"Behalt ihn im Auge. Ich gebe ihm etwas. Er hat kein Fieber, also besteht die Möglichkeit einer Magenverstimmung. Da passen seine Kopfschmerzen nicht mit rein, aber vielleicht ist das nur Zufall." Sie hatte gefunden was sie suchte. "Ich gebe ihm das hier und dann bin ich weg. Sollte doch etwas sein, dann rufst du mich an. Ich schreibe dir die Nummer auf." Schon griff sie nach einem Zettel und schrieb eilig eine Nummer darauf. Anschließend verschwand sie im Zimmer des Teenagers.

Sobald sie dann wieder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war, kam Nathan zu Lucas. Die tränigen Augen sahen ihn neugierig an. Er tat ihm richtig leid, wie er da so zusammengesunken in seinem Bett lag. Minki hatte sich an seine Schulter gekuschelt.

Er setzte sich zu ihm auf den Bettrand und fuhr ihm mit der Hand übers Haar. "Kristin sagt, du brauchst Ruhe. Bevor ich dich also allein lasse und auch das Kätzchen mitnehme."

Lucas sah protestierend zu ihm auf. "Nein, keine Widerrede. Sie lenkt dich nur ab. Ich werde mich schon gut genug um sie kümmern, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Brauchst du noch etwas?"

Betrübt schüttelte der Kranke den Kopf.

"Gut." Bridger stand auf und nahm Minki mit der rechten Hand vom Kopfkissen. Verwundert sah sie zu ihrem Herrchen, warum der das zuließ. Sie wollte doch gar nicht von dem gemütlichen Kissen weg. "Ich lasse die Tür wieder auf, falls etwas ist. Ich bin später dann im Schlafzimmer."

Dass er verstanden hatte, bestätigte er nickend und schon war er wieder allein in dem Zimmer. Draußen begann es zu regnen. Die ersten Tropen fielen hohl gegen seine Fensterscheibe. Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er betrübt das Treiben, bevor er sich herumdrehte und lieber nach seinem Buch griff.

Die Medizin der Ärztin hatte geholfen und die Kopfschmerzen waren ein wenig zurück gegangen und auch seinem Bauch ging es besser. Er stopfte sich sein Kissen soweit zurecht, dass er lesen konnte. Ein Foto Darwins diente als Lesezeichen. Als sie ihn im Urlaub damals besucht hatten, hatte Lucas alle Möglichkeiten genutzt und ihn fotografiert, bis es kein Halten mehr gab. Auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte er eines, das ihn mit seinem Freund gemeinsam zeigte, eingerahmt. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Fotos machte ihn glücklich. Seine Stimmung hob sich. Jedesmal dauerte es eine Weile bis er mit Lesen begann, denn zu sehr zog ihn der Anblick des Delphins in seinen Bann.

Nach einer geraumen Weile kam Bridger zu ihm ins Zimmer. "Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er ihn besorgt.

Gähnend sah er von seinem Buch auf. "Ja, ich denke schon. Mir ist nicht mehr so schlecht. Ab und an dreht sich mal wieder alles und ich habe das Gefühl zu fliegen in meinem Bett, aber mir geht es nicht mehr so schlimm, wie heute Vormittag."

"Ist gut. Ich bin nebenan."

"Minki?"

"Die bleibt vorerst wo sie ist." Nathan trat ins Zimmer. "Ich werde das Fenster einen Spalt öffnen, damit du etwas frische Luft abbekommst. Deck dich ein wenig zu, damit du nicht zu sehr frierst, oder soll ich dir noch eine Decke bringen?"

"Nein, geht schon so.", sagte der Teenager und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Sein Buch musste er schließen, aber das machte nichts. Er war müde und würde jetzt erst ein wenig schlafen.

Der Captain trat an seine Seite und befühlte seine Stirn. "Du hast jetzt doch ein wenig Fieber bekommen. Weißt du, ob Kristin dir etwas für diesen Fall gegeben hat?"

Müde schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf.

"Naja, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Du bist nur leicht warm." Er sprach mit sanfter Stimme, wie Lucas ihn nur selten bisher erlebt hatte. Damals als Darwin krank war, hatten einige ihn bereits von seiner fürsorglichen Seite kennen lernen können, doch das hier war jetzt wieder ein ähnlicher Fall. Nur konnte hier jemand den Captain auch von einer Seite sehen, von der er nur gehört hatte.

Sobald dieser gegangen war, rutschte er tiefer in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Fast augenblicklich schlief er ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als er die Stimme der Ärztin vernahm. Dr. Westphalen musste erst gerade von der Arbeit zurück gekehrt sein. Draußen war es dunkler geworden und der Regen stärker. Obwohl er so tief und auch lange geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich nur schlechter. Die Kopfschmerzen waren zurück gekehrt und ihm war heiß. Zu heiß für diese Decke. Er strampelte sie von sich und schleppte sich raus aus seinem Zimmer, weil er zur Toilette wollte, doch soweit kam er nicht.

Im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer hielt er an. Ein erneuter Schwächeanfall überkam ihn, glücklicherweise ging es kurz darauf wieder und als er das Bad verließ, lief er direkt seiner Mutter auf Zeit in die Arme.

"Lucas!" Sie wollte sich umziehen gehen, frei nach dem Motto; Bloß raus aus den Arbeitsklamotten.

"Hallo.", sagte er schwach, dann wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Seine Hand war noch am Türrahmen und er fiel zum Glück nicht um. Er wollte ganz eilig in sein Bett zurück, denn wie es aussah, würde sein Kreislauf das hier nicht so mitmachen, wie er sollte.

Dr. Westphalen ergriff sofort seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen. "Warte, ich bringe dich ins Bett zurück. Wie fühlst du dich, besser oder schlechter als heute mittag?"

Er stöhnte, bevor er antworten konnte. Ihm fiel selbst das Reden schwer. "Irgendwie wird alles schlimmer anstatt besser."

Miauend kam Minki die Treppe hoch gehüpft. Sie lief zu den beiden und schmiegte sich an Lucas nackte Füße. Der spürte nur die Berührung, konnte sich aber nicht auf das Kätzchen konzentrieren.

"Du siehst auch nicht sonderlich gut aus." Sie half ihm zurück ins Zimmer. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum standen sie davor, brach er auch zusammen. Seine Kräfte hatten ihn verlassen.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Erschrocken kniete die Ärztin neben seinem Bett nieder. Er selbst war nur dazu in der Lage sich kriechend in die richtige Lage zu bringen, damit er auf die Weise verweilen konnte. Er hielt sich mit der linken Hand die Stirn. Sie wollte ihn zudecken, aber er wehrte sich. "Mir ist einfach zu warm!"

Kristin fuhr ihm sanft über die Stirn, da wusste sie Bescheid. "Du ziemlich hohes Fieber. Bleib liegen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Völlig von ihr unbeachtet sprang Minki zu Lucas ins Bett. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Sie zu streicheln hätte ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Die Katze schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und wuschelte ihm mit der Nase in den Haaren herum, bis jemand mit einem Fieberthermometer zurück kam. "Minki!" Unsanft wurde die Katze zur Seite geschoben.

"Ich denke ich werde kalte Umschläge machen müssen, bis die Medikamente wirken." Eilig verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Das Thermometer hatte einundvierzig Grad Fieber angezeigt. Er war knapp bei zweiundvierzig gewesen. Das Fieber musste ganz schnell gesenkt werden. Im Schlafzimmer streifte sie schnell ihre Schuhe ab. Diese Absätze konnte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. In ihren medizinischen Vorräten suchte sie nach den geeigneten Mitteln. Ob es Lucas gefiel oder nicht, er würde von ihr jetzt eine Spritze gegen das Fieber bekommen.

"Willst du Nudeln oder Reis?", fragte Nathan sie, der auf einmal im Türrahmen stand. Als er sie mit der Spritze herum hantieren sah, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen. "Was ist los?"

"Ich muss mich erst um Lucas kümmern. Das Essen muss warten." Sie blickte zu ihm auf. "Er hat ziemlich hohes Fieber."

"Dann ist es also gestiegen? Ich hatte gehofft, es würde nicht so schlimm werden. Er hatte nur leichte Temperatur, als ich nach ihm gesehen hatte die letzten Male. Da er schlief, hielt ich es für besser dies auch weiterhin so zu belassen, da ihm das doch nur gut tun konnte."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Das konnte keiner voraussehen, dass er so hohes Fieber bekommen würde."

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten Mittel und wühlte in der Kiste mit den kleinen Glasfläschchen. "Ja, du kannst mir einen Eimer mit kalten Wasser bringen, kleinere Handtücher und auch einen Waschlappen."

"Mach ich." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche zurück, wo er den Eimer holte und dann oben im Badezimmer mit kaltem Wasser zur Hälfte füllte.

Lucas war viel zu schwach um sich gegen die Spritze zu wehren, doch was er an Kraft aufbringen konnte, reichte der besorgten Frau die Nerven zu rauben. "Ich lasse keine weitere Diskussion zu. Du bist krank und ich habe etwas, das dir helfen kann und wenn du das nicht willst, dann ist mir das egal. Ich werde diese Nadel jetzt in deine Haut stechen und du kannst nichts tun!"

Obwohl ihm heiß war, zog sich der Teenager die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch. "Nein, nein. Die tun weh. Minki ist auch schon geflüchtet."

"Die ist weg, weil du dich so gegen diese Spritze wehrst."

"Soll ich ihn festhalten?", bot Bridger grinsend an. Böse funkelten daraufhin die blauen Augen ihn an.

Leicht verzweifelt saß die Ärztin auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. "Bitte!"

"NEIN!", rief Lucas. Er versuchte zumindest zu rufen, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht. Mit den Händen krallte er sich an seine Bettdecke fest, denn sobald der Eimer auf dem Boden abgestellt war, hatte Bridger mit Leichtigkeit ihm diese entzogen.

"Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen?", fragte er lächelnd, obwohl ihm nicht zu lächeln zu mute war. Er hielt den Jungen fest und endlich konnte Kristin ihm die Spritze geben.

"War das nun so schlimm?", fragte sie anschließend.

Lucas sah auf seinem Arm und den roten Tropfen Blut, der aus der Wunde herausquoll. "Ich habe auch ein Pflaster für dich, wenn es sein muss." Er nickte und bekam eines.

Kristin tauchte den Waschlappen in das kalte Wasser und nachdem sie ihn ausgewrungen hatte, gab sie diesen Bridger, der ihn auf die Stirn des Teenagers legte, dann begann sie mit den Umschlägen.

"Ich komme mir hier irgendwie bescheuert vor.", ließ das Computergenie von sich hören.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte die Ärztin ihn.

"Na kommen sie. Ich liege total hilflos hier und muss mir kalte Lappen auflegen lassen. Im übrigen ist mir noch immer heiß und diese Lappen sind gar nicht kalt."

"Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du so hohes Fieber hast.", erklärte Kristin. Konzentriert tauchte sie die Handtücher in das Wasser.

"Was ist daran bescheuert?" Bridger saß nach wie vor bei ihm auf dem Bettrand. "Das ist doch recht normal, dass man sich so um jemanden kümmert, wenn er krank ist."

Der Teenager seufzte auf. "Dann muss bei mir wohl zu Hause immer was falsch gelaufen sein. So viel Mühe hat sich da keiner gemacht. Wenn es wirklich mal ernster war, wurde ich gleich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und da haben die sich teilweise nicht mit solchen Methoden abgemüht." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Minki war wieder da. Sie legte eine Pfote auf seinen Hals während ihr Gesicht an seine Wange schmuste.

Diesen Moment nutzten Nathan und Dr. Westphalen um sich vielsagende Blicke zu zu werfen. Diese sagten einiges über ihre Achtung vor den Eltern des Patienten aus. "Was willst du essen? Nudeln oder Reis?", unterbrach der Captain die Stille. "Ich kann hier gerade nichts tun und da mache ich dir lieber was zu essen."

"Nudeln sind in Ordnung.", gab sie ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu verstehen. Lucas klopfte er aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.

Die beiden sorgten sich wirklich rührend um ihn. Minki hatte sich an seine Seite gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Auch er tat es ihr gleich, sobald er es bei ihr gesehen hatte. Was anderes konnte er im Moment sowieso nicht tun außer vor sich hinzudösen. Hoffentlich wurde das hier nicht schlimmer und er musste in ein Krankenhaus. Bei seinen Eltern war ihm das eigentlich relativ egal gewesen. Meistens hatten sie ihm immer was mitgebracht, wenn sie ihn besuchten, doch hier war es anders. Hier hatte er jemanden, der sich ununterbrochen um ihn zu kümmern schien und dem es noch nicht einmal etwas auszumachen schien.

Nach einer ganzen Weile schlief er jedoch ein und bekam für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum geschah.


	3. III

Jemand wechselte den kalten Lappen auf seiner Stirn gegen einen frischeren aus. Völlig geschwächt öffnete er die Augen. Bridger saß bei ihm. Die Lampe am Schreibtisch war an und verströmte ein wenig Licht, sonst war alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es regnete noch immer, er konnte die gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselnden Tropfen hören.

"Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte der Captain. Den bereits warmen Lappen hängte er über den Rand der Wasserschüssel. Nachdem das Fieber gesunken war, bestand kein Bedarf mehr an dem Eimer.

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bin von alleine aufgewacht." Er befreite sich ein wenig von der Decke. "Ist es sehr spät? Ist so dunkel."

"Eigentlich ist es schon sehr früh." Bridger sah auf die Uhr. "Vier Uhr."

Der Teenager versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er sah sich verwirrt um, dann entdeckte er eine halb wache Minki auf seiner Bettdecke. "Ist sie nicht schon wieder verjagt worden?"

"Sie lässt sich nicht mehr verjagen. Entweder sie kratzt unaufhörlich an der Tür oder weckt Kristin mit ihrem ständigen Gejammer."

Er nahm sich sein Kätzchen und knuddelte es. "Richtig gemacht, meine Süße."

"Wir fühlst du dich?", fragte Bridger mit einem ernsthaft besorgten Ausdruck.

Minki kuschelte sich an die Brust ihres jungen Herrchens, der nun zu dem älteren Mann sah. "Kann ich etwas zum trinken bekommen? Ich habe wahnsinnigen Durst."

"Natürlich.", nickte der Captain. Schon stand er auf und holte die Tasse vom Schreibtisch. "Er ist schon kalt, aber besser als gar nichts. Ich werde dir einen neuen machen, sofern dein Magen da mitspielt."

"Ja, ja, weiß schon. Nur Löffelweise." Begierig nahm Lucas die Tasse entgegen. Er konnte sie kaum halten, so wenig Kraft hatte er in seinen Händen, doch es ging. Der erste Löffel machte ihn begierig nach mehr. Es war nicht einfach zu widerstehen.

Bridger nahm die Tasse wieder an sich, nachdem er mehrere kleine Schlucke genommen hatte. Er stellte sie auf das Bord am Kopfende des Bettes. "Wir lassen das besser hier, dann ist das einfacher."

Lucas versuchte gerade die Kissen in seinem Bett bequemer herzurichten. Er wollte in die Ecke bei der Wand. Seit sie hier waren hatte er mehr und mehr Kissen aus dem ganzen Haus zusammen getragen und alle in seinem Bett deponiert. Dr. Westphalen hatte nicht schlecht geguckt, als sie irgendwann einmal mitbekam, was er alles an Kissen besaß. Er brauchte sie einfach. Nicht um hoch zu liegen oder das Bett auszufüllen, es war einfach nur schön darin zu kuscheln. Ihm fehlte als Kind die elterliche Liebe, was er bekam war zu wenig, als dass es ein sensibles Kind, wie er es gewesen war, zufrieden stellen würde. Wenn seine Eltern einmal nicht zu Hause waren, dann holte er oft ihr Bettzeug zu sich und hatte wenigstens ihren Geruch um sich während er einschlief. Es hatte ihm immer geholfen und mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich einfach daran, ständig mit lauter Kissen und Decken umgeben zu sein.

"Waren sie die ganze Nacht hier?", fragte er, als er endlich alles fertig hatte.

Der Captain nickte. "Kristin muss zur Arbeit und du hattest so hohes Fieber, da hielten wir es für besser, wenn ich hier bei dir bleibe und auf dich achte."

"Aber es ist doch nichts schlimmes?" Minki war gerade dabei auf die Kissen zu klettern, als sie ausrutschte und sich wenig später im Schoß von Lucas' wieder fand. Miauend begann sie den nächsten Aufstieg. Lucas half ihr besser dabei. Zufrieden rollte sie sich zusammen, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend.

"Wenn, dann hätte Kristin dich sicherlich nicht zu Hause gelassen. Sie meinte es sei wahrscheinlich eine Virusinfektion. Dafür hat sie Medikamente, also müssen wir noch nicht einmal zum Arzt gehen."

"Die Schule will sicherlich ein Attest haben, ich glaube nicht, dass die Chefärztin der seaQuest dazu befugt ist.", meinte Lucas mit einem herablassenden Blick.

"Da könntest du recht haben.", nickte Bridger. "Daran habe ich ehrlich nicht gedacht und ich glaube Kristin auch nicht. Unter den Umständen müssen wir doch zu einem Arzt. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich ersparen. Dir schien es gestern Abend überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen. Du hast uns beiden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

"Kann ich noch etwas trinken?", fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Sicher doch."

Da Minki auf der Schulter des Teenagers lag, wollte der sich nicht zu sehr bewegen. "Danke." Erneut nahm er nur zwei Löffel von der Flüssigkeit.

"Meinst du, du verträgst es?"

"Ich hoffe doch. Noch so einen Toilettentieftauchgang möchte ich ehrlich nicht haben. Mir geht es gerade sogar ziemlich gut. Mir tut nichts weh und so unheimlich heiß ist mir auch nicht mehr."

"Wahrscheinlich wirken die Medikamente noch. Soll ich dir einen frischen Tee machen gehen? Ich glaube etwas warmes tut dir viel besser, als das kalte Zeug hier."

Lucas nickte und hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Willst du derweil dein Buch haben?"

"Bitte." Der Captain gab ihm sein Buch und verschwand nach unten. Lucas war ziemlich unsicher, wie er sich genau verhalten sollte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals jemanden gehabt zu haben, der die Nacht über an seinem Bett gewacht hätte. Bridger sah furchtbar müde aus aber schien noch lange nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Sein Zustand war ihm wichtiger als der eigene.

Ging es ihm wirklich schon wieder besser? Ja, doch. Sein Bauch gurgelte nur ein wenig, was wohl durch das etwas an Flüssigkeit verursacht wurde, die er zu sich genommen hatte, doch schlecht war ihm nicht. Hinter seiner Stirn existierte schon ein dumpfer Schmerz, doch der war zu ertragen.

Er schlug sein Buch auf und versuchte ein wenig zu lesen. Sehr viel ging nur nicht. Die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen und irgendwie kam eine leichte Übelkeit bei ihm auf. Nach einer Seite, schlug er es wieder zu und die Übelkeit verflog. Geduldig wartete er auf die Rückkehr des Captains.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse kam er wenig später auch. "So, das ist noch ziemlich heiß. Lassen wir es eine Weile stehen, dann wird das schon abkühlen."

"Danke.", sagte Lucas durch die Lippen gepresst. Bridger sah ihn fragend an. "Dafür, dass sie sich so um mich kümmern. Sie haben ganz dunkle Ringer unter den Augen und müssen furchtbar müde sein, während ich mit einem Mal hellwach bin."

Nathan setzte sich auf die Bettkante zurück. Er legte einen Arm um Lucas' Schulter. Den Lappen für dessen Stirn hatte er zuvor in dem Wasser wieder gekühlt und wischte ihm jetzt über die Schläfen und die Stirn. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast dich damals rührend um uns gekümmert und bei dir ist es mir besonders wichtig gerade jetzt da zu sein. Außerdem ist nun endlich dein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen."

"Mein Traum?"

Er nickte. "Ja, dein Traum von der Schule fern bleiben zu dürfen, damit du diesen Lehrer nicht sehen musst."

Augenrollend antwortete Lucas trocken. "Damit habe ich mich schon abgefunden gehabt, das nicht mehr zu erleben."

"Vor ein paar Wochen hättest du noch alles getan, um genau das hier zu haben. Wobei ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich würde nicht freiwillig diese Qualen auf mich nehmen, nur weil ich nicht zur Schule will."

"Ich wollte die Tage jetzt sowieso mal etwas blau machen und die Schule schwänzen. So wirklich habe ich das noch nie gemacht."

"Und was hättest du während der Zeit getan?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wäre wieder nach Hause gegangen oder ins Shopping Center."

"Willst du doch nicht lesen?", fragte Bridger mit einem Nicken auf das Buch.

"Doch schon, aber mir wird dabei irgendwie übel. Kennen sie das, wenn man Auto fährt oder im Bus ist und einem wird immer schlecht, wenn man mit lesen anfängt. Das habe ich normalerweise nicht. Früher, als ich noch kleiner war, kam das schon mal vor, aber später nie. Genau in dieser Art war das vorhin, als sie Tee machen waren. Mir ist übel geworden."

"Gib mir das Buch. Wo bist du gewesen? Ah, da." Der Captain begann zu lesen und Lucas an seiner Schulter schloss die Augen, um die Figuren aus dem Buch in seiner Phantasie lebendig werden zu lassen.

Langsam bahnte sich ein seltsames Gefühl seinen Hals hinauf. Er öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Bridger hörte mitten im Satz auf zu lesen. "Ist etwas?"

Der Teenager nickte. "Ich glaube..." Er musste nicht weiter reden. Der ältere Mann sah sofort, wie bleich der Junge mit einem Mal wieder geworden war. Er hielt ihm die Wasserschüssel gerade noch im rechten Moment hin.

Aufseufzend verschwand Bridger anschließend im Badezimmer. Was sollte er mit seinem Sohn auf Zeit nur machen? Der arme konnte noch nicht einmal ein wenig Flüssigkeit in sich behalten. Hoffentlich hatte Kristin etwas für das Erbrechen, denn mit dem Fieber brauchte Lucas jede Flüssigkeit, die er kriegen konnte.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag er da in seinen Kissen, als er zurück kam. Minki hatte eine Pfote in seinem Haarschopf gesteckt. Was auch immer sie machte, Lucas ließ sie gewähren. Das kleine Kätzchen klopfte ihm auf den Kopf.

"Geht es nun wieder?" Nathan zog die Decke ein wenig zurecht.

"Ja, jetzt schon." Betrübt starrte er auf seine Finger. Irgendwann ging ihm das Kätzchen dann doch auf die Nerven und er hob sie von seinem Kopf herunter. "Wenn du das nächste Mal krank bist, werde ich dich auch ärgern."

Verständnislos blickten ihn die großen Augen an. "Ach, vergiss es." Schon drückte er sie wieder an sich, wo sie schnurrend die Augen schloss.

"Soll ich dann weiter lesen?", fragte Bridger ihn. Der Teenager hatte da nichts dagegen und somit machten sie da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten, bis sie beide über dem Buch einschliefen. Erst Lucas, dann der Captain. Minki blieb als einzige wach und verschleppte am Ende das Lesezeichen. Das Buch fiel auf den Boden. Die Stelle, an der sie sich befanden, war unauffindbar zugeklappt.

- - - - - - - -

Sich streckend und gähnend stand Kristin kurz vor dem Klingeln des Weckers auf. Sie ging ins Bad und danach gleich in das Zimmer von Lucas. Lächelnd blieb sie in der Tür stehen. Bridger hatte noch immer einen Arm um Lucas gelegt und sein Kopf lag auf dessen. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu verkrampft, wenn er aufwachte.

Sie hob das Buch vom Boden auf, anschließend ließ sie den Handrücken sanft über die Stirn des Teenagers gleiten. Er hatte noch immer Fieber, aber nicht allzu hohes.

Am besten sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, während hier noch geschlafen wurde und ging duschen. Bevor sie los musste wollte sie noch mit Nathan reden, aber vorher brauchte sie die Frische einer erholenden Dusche und einen Kaffee.

Bridger kam ihr zuvor. Sein Schlaf war nur leicht gewesen und er hörte schon bald das Rauschen des Wassers. Den schlafenden Lucas an seiner Schulter legte er behutsam in sein Bett. Mit dem Handrücken prüfte er vorsichtshalber dessen Temperatur. Er war am Vortag doch recht erschrocken, als der Teen plötzlich so hohes Fieber hatte. Doch es sah gut aus. Nur leicht warm und der Schlaf schien ihm gut zu tun.

Er ging in die Küche, um bereits den Kaffee aufzusetzen. Die Überraschung gelang ihm, denn Kristin sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an, als sie ihn da herum werkeln sah. "Warst du nicht gerade eben noch tief am schlafen?"

Nathan sah zur Seite. "Ja, aber nicht sonderlich fest. Mich macht diese ganze Sache recht fertig. Ihm geht es nicht wirklich besser. Für eine kurze Zeit sah es heute nacht so aus, als hätte sich alles ein wenig gelegt, doch kaum war der Tee zu viel in seinem Magen, entschloss er sich auch wieder zu gehen."

Dr. Westphalen setzte sich an den Tisch, wo Bridger eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee hinstellte, bevor er sich an das Frühstück machte. "Bevor ich gehe, werde ich ihm ein paar Medikamente raus suchen. Es braucht alles seine Zeit, bis das ausgestanden ist. Er scheint eine Virusinfektion zu haben, da ist sehr viel Ruhe ganz wichtig."

"Aber er muss auch mal was essen! Und trinken! Aber nichts behält er in sich. Mich macht das sehr nervös."

Sie lächelte. "Das kommt nur von zu wenig Schlaf. Du solltest dich hinlegen und etwas ausruhen."

"Nein, ich muss mit ihm zu einem Arzt. Die Schule will ein ärztliches Attest, wenn er länger weg ist und das kannst du ihm ja schlecht ausstellen."

"Können schon." Sie blies über den Dampf, der von der Tasse aufstieg, ehe sie einen Schluck nahm. "Bloß ob sie sich damit zufrieden geben ist eine andere Sache."

Bridger tat den Speck und die Eier auf zwei Teller, bevor er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. "Ich überlege auch gerade, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Er ist den ganzen Tag im Bett und außer Minki hat er nicht wirklich etwas zu tun."

"Dann soll er sich ins Wohnzimmer legen, da kann er fernsehen."

"Ich kann ihn doch nicht vor dem Fernseher abladen! Das sieht ja aus, als würde ich keine Lust haben, mich um ihn zu kümmern."

"Du hast doch gerade selbst gesagt, du weißt nicht, was du noch mit ihm machen sollst!"

"Dabei dachte ich jedoch nicht daran ihn einfach so vor diesem Flimmerkasten abzuladen."

"Was ist mit einem Buch?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Kraft dazu hat. Heute nacht ist ihm beim lesen schlecht geworden, ich könnte ihm vorlesen, aber das geht auch nicht ewig."

"Rund um die Uhr musst du ihn auch nicht beschäftigen. Ich sagte bereits, er braucht Ruhe und da musst du ihn einfach mal allein lassen, denn sonst ruht er sich nicht aus."

"Wir werden sehen, was das heute wird." Er legte die Gabel auf den leeren Teller. Im Flur hatten sie doch ein Telefonbuch liegen. Am besten er vereinbarte jetzt erst einmal einen Termin beim Arzt und dann sahen sie weiter.

- - - - - - - -

Dr. Westphalen hatte recht gehabt; Lucas hatte eine Virusinfektion und dazu noch eine mittelschwere. Für mindestens zwei Wochen war die Schule für ihn gelaufen. Leider hatte ihm der Arzt auch noch eine Spritze gegeben, damit sein Magen endlich Ruhe gab. Das hatte dem armen Kranken überhaupt nicht gefallen und völlig sauer auf den Captain, weil der ihn zum Arzt geschleift hatte, redete er seit dem Verlassen der Praxis kein Wort mehr mit diesem.

Vor einem Shoppingcenter hielten sie auf dem Parkplatz an. "Ich muss zur Apotheke deine Medikamente holen. Kommst du mit?"

Anstatt einer Antwort, stieg Lucas aus. Schwach auf den Beinen, die sich wie Gummi anfühlten, hielt er sich am Autodach fest. Bridger war sofort bei ihm. "Komm, ich helfe dir." Er nahm ihn beim Arm und langsam gingen sie in das Shoppingcenter.

Die Apotheke befand sich am anderen Ende. Bis sie dort ankamen hatte Lucas Zeit sich die Geschäfte anzusehen. Wenn es ihm im Moment nicht so schrecklich gehen würde, könnte er hier bestimmt eine Menge Zeit verbringen.

Zum Glück war um die Zeit nicht viel los und sie mussten sich in der Apotheke nicht anstellen. Auf dem Rückweg blieb Nathan mitten in der Galerie stehen. "Wollen wir kurz in den Buchladen gehen? Bei deinem sind wir fast durch und wenn du jetzt zwei Wochen zu Hause bist ohne etwas, dann wird das bestimmt langweilig." Er sah ihn erwartend an, doch sein Patient schien dem Schweigegelübde noch immer treu. "Nun komm schon, du wirst doch wohl nicht sauer sein wegen dieser Spritze. Lass uns rein gehen. Ich kaufe dir alles was du willst."

"So versucht mein Vater mich auch immer wieder gnädig zu stimmen. Als würde Geld alle Probleme lösen können.", gab Lucas knurrend von sich.

"Das ist nicht richtig, das stimmt, aber ich meine es ernst mit dir. Ich will dir eine Freude machen und dich nicht kaufen. Da ist ein Unterschied."

Er schleppte ihn bereits durch die Tür des Ladens. Vor einem Regal mit Krimis blieb der Captain stehen. "Du kannst dich umsehen und dir etwas raus suchen, falls dir das bei mir zu lange dauern sollte."

Lucas löste sich von Bridger. Ihm schwindelte, doch er ging durch die Tische, auf denen die neuesten Ausgaben von berühmten Autoren lagen. Alles was ihm gefiel sah er sich genauer an, bis er irgendwann seinen Weg zu den Regalen zurück fand.

Sein Vater auf Zeit hingegen kam bei den Krimis voll auf seine Kosten. Er und Commander Ford hatten da ein gemeinsames Hobby und vertrieben sich damit die Zeit über zuletzt gelesene Fälle zu diskutieren oder einfach nur gemeinsam in ihren neuen Büchern zu lesen. Erschrocken stellte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest, wie lange sie schon hier waren. Sofort drehte er sich herum und suchte nach Lucas, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Hoffentlich war er nicht zusammen geklappt. Aber sollte er es in diesem Fall nicht bemerkt haben?

Eilig lief er den Laden ab. Hier im Untergeschoss war er zumindest nicht. Vorsichtshalber sah er noch einen Stock weiter oben nach. Ein Schild wies auf die Sachliteratur und Schulbücher hin. Würde doch recht gut zu ihm passen. Tatsächlich. Im nächsten Stockwerk fand er ihn auch, wie er an einem Aquarium in der Sitzecke saß und in einem größeren Bildband blätterte. Man sah ihm an, dass er Fieber hatte und ins Bett gehörte. Sie sollten schleunigst nach Hause fahren.

"Hast du etwas für dich gefunden?", fragte er ihn, als er bei ihm ankam.

Lucas nickte. "Kann ich die alle haben?" Er klappte den Bildband dazu und packte ihn auf einen Stapel drauf, der nicht sonderlich klein war.

"Lass mal sehen." Er setzte sich neben den Teenager und sah den Stapel durch. Bei zweien davon tat es ihm besonders leid, als er sie auf die Seite legen musste. "Das hier geht leider nicht. Du weißt warum."

Mit hängenden Schultern sah er auf die aussortierten Werke. "Habe ich mir fast gedacht."

"Aber die anderen nehmen wir alle mit, ja?"

"Okay."

"Dann komm jetzt, du musst dringend ins Bett zurück." Er half ihm auf und sie gingen an die Kasse. Dieser kleine Einkaufsspass hatte den Captain einen Schein mit zwei Nullen gekostet und dabei waren seine Sachen nicht die teuersten.


	4. IV

Wieder zu Hause angekommen wurde Lucas ins Bett gepackt mit seinen neuen Schätzen. Minki kam zu ihm gelaufen in der Schnauze das Foto von Darwin, dass sei bereits versteckt hatte. "Hey, wo kommt das denn auf einmal her?" Das Computergenie nahm es ihr ab, als sie bereitwillig damit über seine Bettdecke spazierte. "Ich habe das vorhin schon die ganze Zeit gesucht gehabt!"

Erwartend saß das Kätzchen da. Gab es jetzt etwa keine Belohnung für sie?

"Lucas?" Bridger störte mal wieder.

"Ja?" Er schubste Minki zur Seite, da er von seinen neuen Büchern doch noch gerne etwas gehabt hätte, bevor sie ihre Zähne dort verewigte.

"Kristin hat mir heute morgen einige Dinge aufgeschrieben, die du Essen könntest und was bei dir auch der Magen mit machen sollte. Bevor ich jetzt hier drauf los koche, wollte ich nur wissen, was du davon gerne hättest." Er hielt ihm den Zettel hin.

"Im Grunde ist mir das egal, aber das dort in der Mitte klingt nicht schlecht."

"Ist gut, dann mache ich dir das. Brauchst du etwas?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, im Moment brauchte er nichts. Er lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er die Kissen wieder in Form gestopft hatte und richtete die Knie auf, damit er seinen Bildband an sie lehnen konnte. Es war ein Buch über die schönsten Plätze auf der Erde. Die farbigen Seiten zeigten ihm Wüsten, Felsformationen und Lagunen und Vulkane und noch viele andere Plätze, die ihn träume ließen. Natürlich nur bis das Kätzchen kam! Das war den gesamten Vormittag allein gewesen und nun schien ihr Herrchen noch nicht einmal Interesse an ihr haben zu wollen. Das ging so natürlich nicht.

Erschrocken fuhr der Teenager zusammen als Minki miauend über das Bett hopste und sich über das Buch schwang. Schmusend schmiegte sie sich anschließend an seine Brust.

"Alles klar, ich habe es verstanden." Er packte das Buch zu und legte es auf die Seite. "Du bist wichtiger." Kraulend fuhr er ihr über den Kopf bis sie wohlig anfing zu schnurren.

Am frühen Nachmittag klingelte es an der Tür und wenig später klopfte jemand bei ihm an. "Lucas, da ist Besuch für dich.", sagte Bridger.

Als er sich im Bett aufrichtete kamen Chris und Lenny in sein Zimmer. "Hallo!", begrüßte ihn Lenny gleich fröhlich.

"Dir ging es gestern gar nicht gut und da Nen meinte, du hättest dann auch noch schlimm ausgesehen, haben wir dir kurzerhand einen Kuchen gebacken." Chris hielt ihm stolz die Pappschachtel hin.

"Ihr seid lustig. Ich kann keinen Krümel in mir behalten und ihr schenkt mir einen Kuchen!"

Bridger nahm ihnen den Karton ab. "Vielleicht solltest du bei den beiden mal Unterricht nehmen. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir deine Backkünste noch nicht getestet."

"Dazu wird es auch nicht kommen!", sagte Lucas.

"So gut sind wir ja auch nicht. Hoffentlich ist es überhaupt genießbar.", sagte Chris mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. "Lenny's Mutter wird schon gewusst haben, warum sie fluchtartig die Küche verlassen wollte."

"Hey, der sieht doch gut aus!", protestierte Lenny.

Der Captain konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und hob den Deckel des Kartons an. "Schokoladenkuchen?"

Stolz nickten die beiden Teenager. "Jaha, haben wir ganz allein zusammen gepanscht. Hat zwar den gesamten Nachmittag gedauert, aber er ist was geworden und nach der Schule sind wir heute gleich hergekommen."

Lucas reckte den Hals, damit er auch einen Blick in den Karton werfen konnte. Der Kuchen war rund und schien einen Schokoguss zu haben, aber mehr konnte er nicht sehen. Außer, dass die Oberfläche nicht glatt sondern voller Hügel war.

"Ich werde uns ein paar Teller holen gehen. Lucas wird nicht mit uns essen, bis bei ihm alles wieder in Ordnung ist, ist der Kuchen alt und das wollen wir doch nicht." Nathan legte die Schachtel auf den Schreibtisch bevor er nach unten ging.

Lenny setzte sich zu Lucas auf den Bettrand. "Soll meine Mutter dir eine Hühnersuppe kochen? Die hat das schon angeboten, als ich ihr sagte, du seist krank."

"Das ist wirklich nett, aber brauchst du nicht."

"Ich bin im übrigen etwas sauer auf dich.", ließ Chris vernehmen.

Verwundert sah ihn das Computergenie an. "Warum denn?"

"Ich muss ganz allein bei Mour nachsitzen, weil du durch Krankheit ausfällst. Der hat ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als du an ihm vorbei gezischt bist gestern."

"Oh, wollte der mich wieder nachsitzen lassen? Dachte, das wäre mir noch erspart geblieben."

"Nein, der hat dann gegen Ende der Stunde die Nerven mit Chris verloren.", klärte Lenny auf. "Angeblich hatte er einen Fehler in der Formel und Chris meinte die richtige Lösung zu kennen. Er hat sich mit ihm über den Lösungsweg im Lehrbuch gestritten."

Bridger kam mit Tellern und Besteck in das Zimmer zurück.

"Moment mal, bevor du hier voreilig weiter redest.", unterbrach Chris seinen Freund. "Da war wirklich ein Fehler! Die Formel war an einer Stelle verdreht und dieser Depp von Mour hat das nicht geschnallt. Der hat mir einfach nicht glauben wollen, dass es auch in Lehrbüchern Druckfehler geben kann."

"Ist das nicht immer möglich? Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass in meiner Schulzeit wir öfters in den Büchern Druckfehler hatten.", sagte Nathan, während er den Kuchen anschnitt.

"Genau das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber versuchen sie mal mit Mour zu reden! Keine Diskussion, hat er zu mir gesagt und mir darauf hin gleich einige Stunden nachsitzen beschert, weil ich die Formel mit ihm an der Tafel ganz genau herleiten wollte. Selbst als ich ihm meine Formelsammlung zeigte, in der eben genau diese auch drinnen steht und zwar ohne diesen komischen Faktor, hat der mir nicht geglaubt. Angeblich ist meine Formelsammlung falsch." Zähne knirschend lehnte sich Chris an das Fensterbrett. "Ich hätte ihm an die Gurgel gehen können."

Nathan hielt jedem der Jungen einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen und einer Gabel hin. "Das wäre doch genau dein Fall gewesen, Lucas!"

"Oh ja und ob. Mich hätte nichts mehr gehalten. Ob er will oder nicht ich hätte ihm die Formel bis ins kleinste Detail hergeleitet und dann hätte der nichts mehr sagen können! Alle Vorsicht und neuen Identitäten zum Trotz. Der hätte mal mein wahres Ich zu sehen bekommen." Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, krallten sich seine Finger in die Bettdecke.

"Vergiss es. Er hätte dich für den Rest der Stunde genauso aus dem Physiksaal geworfen wie mich. Keine Diskussion. Der ist sogar richtig rot angelaufen. Meine Formelsammlung sei Schrott. Selbst als ich sagte, es ist die von Lennys Vater, der sie sogar an der Universität benutzt, hat das nichts geholfen."

"Du hättest meinen Vater sehen sollen, als der nach dem Unterricht zu ihm mitten in die Vorlesung geplatzt ist und ihn um Bestätigung gebeten hat!", warf Lenny ein.

"Natürlich! Ich kann sowas nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!"

"Soll das heißen du bist in die Universität gerauscht, nur weil Mour zu blöd ist?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.

"Yup! Der hat dem zugestimmt.", sagte Chris stolz, der sich durch Lenny's Vater bestätigt fühlte.

"Und uns raus geworfen. Ich habe mir am Abend was anhören dürfen. Bei seinen Studenten hätten wir einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.", sagte Lenny, der langsam begann an seinem Kuchen herumzustochern.

"Das wäre wirklich was für dich gewesen.", stimmte Bridger lächelnd mit ein. "Ich versuche gerade dahinter zu kommen, was du bei dieser Vorlesung noch alles getan hättest."

"Na diese gehalten.", sagte der Teenager ganz zuversichtlich.

"Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!", ließ der Captain vernehmen und schob sich das erste Stück des Kuchens in den Mund. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln verschoben sich zu einem kritischen bis erschrockenen Ausdruck.

"Mein Dad meinte gestern so, ob Chris sich denn auch wohl fühle.", fuhr Lenny weiter fort mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Bitte was? Wieso denn?" Chris stellte seinen Teller wieder auf die Seite. Das interessierte ihn nun doch.

"Du hast doch sonst immer vorgegeben von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben und nun stürmst du da in eine Vorlesung rein und schmeißt mit Fachausdrücken um dich, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. Du wusstest ganz genau wovon du redest. Das muss doch jemanden, der dich nur von der anderen Seite kannte doch stutzig machen. Mir hat es nur bewiesen, was ich schon lange vermutet habe. Selbst bei uns in der Klasse wurde nach der Stunde getuschelt." Lenny ließ seinen Teller auf der Hand kreisen.

"Worüber haben die denn getuschelt?"

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager ließ den Kopf hängen. "Na über deinen Auftritt. Er hat heute sogar noch eines drauf gesetzt und noch vor Mathe draußen auf dem Flur auf Mour gewartet."

Lucas setzte sich jetzt gerade auf. Alle Schwäche und Krankheit war aus ihm gewichen. "Und?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich bei einem Professor an der Universität meine Behauptung habe bestätigen lassen und seine Formel falsch ist.", erzählte Chris.

Das Computergenie hing an den Lippen seiner Freunde. "Und? Lasst euch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Chris hat für den Rest des Monats Strafarbeiten aufbekommen.", kommentierte Lenny fröhlich den Erfolg seines Freundes.

"Das ist ne ganz linke Nummer sag ich euch! Damit wird der Kerl nicht durchkommen. Keine einzige dieser Strafarbeiten werde ich machen. Ich werde gleich nachher zu deinem Vater gehen, Lenny und mir das schriftlich geben lassen oder ihn morgen mit in die Schule schleifen!"

Vorsichtig nahm Bridger im Hintergrund einen weiteren, dieses Mal kleineren Bissen von dem Kuchen. Der Geschmack hatte sich nicht verändert und nun biss er auch noch auf etwas hartes. Als er es ausspuckte sah es verdächtig nach einer recht großen Eierschale aus. Die zwei hatten da anscheinend mehr rein getan, als unbedingt nötig war.

"Soll ich meinen Vater auch mal anbieten?", fragte Lucas seine Freunde.

Nathan sah auf. "Was ich? Ich gehe nicht zu diesem Lehrer, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss."

Den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte Lucas, was er gemeint hatte. "Doch nicht sie, ich meine meinen richtigen Vater. Der ist Physiker, wenn es sein muss, kann der Mour ein Ohr abkauen ohne Ende!" Er lachte schadenfroh. "Das wäre doch mal was. Ich glaube der würde sich den Unterkiefer ausrenken, wenn er dann vor ihm steht. Wir haben nur das Problem, dass der gute Doktor keine Zeit haben wird, um hier mal aufzutauchen."

"Ne, lass nur, ich rede mal mit meinem Vater. Mit Glück kann er Chris doch vor seinen Strafarbeiten bewahren. Dich nur leider nicht." Lenny stellte nun auch seinen Teller auf die Seite und begann in seinem Rucksack zu kramen. Er zog einige Blätter in einem Hefter hervor. "Bitte sehr. Mit besten Grüßen von Mr. Mour. Das ist der Stoff für diese Woche und unsere Hausaufgaben hat er dir auch angestrichen. Dir würde auf diese Weise bestimmt nicht langweilig werden."

Mit zuckendem Augenlid sah der Teenager auf den Hefter, der nun auf der Decke lag. Er überlegte kurz. "MINKI!", rief er dann.

Verwirrt tauschten seine Freunde Blicke aus.

"Die steht auf Mathe, werdet ihr schon sehen.", versicherte Lucas und haute den Hefter auf den Boden.

Bridger stellte nun endgültig den Teller auf den Tisch zurück. Er hatte noch zwei kleine Happen von seinem Kuchenstück gegessen, doch nun gab er es auf. Auch mit fortschreitendem Genuss wurde dieser nicht besser. "Warum esst ihr beiden denn nicht?", fragte er dann an Lenny und Chris gewandt.

"Oh, ganz vergessen.", sagte Chris. Er griff zu seinem Teller, trennte ein Stück mit der Gabel vom Ganzen und schob es sich in den Mund. Nach einmal kauen verzog sich sein Gesicht. Lenny ging es nicht anders.

"Aha.", kam es vom Captain. "Dann habt ihr also auch einen komischen Geschmack!"

"Meinst du das sind die Mohrenköpfe gewesen?", fragte Chris Lenny.

"Nein, die können das nicht gewesen sein. Meine Mutter hat die früher bei Kindergeburtstagen immer für die Torte mit benutzt. Vielleicht hätten wir in den Teig etwas weniger Salz tun sollen."

"Oder wir hätten davon absehen sollen in die geschmolzene Schokolade noch Kakao zu tun.", führte Chris die Diskussion weiter.

"Was ist mit der Schlagsahne, die du mit rein getan hast, damit es cremiger wird?"

"Nein, nein, die kann es nicht gewesen sein. Auf der Sprühflasche stand, dass die erst nächstes Jahr verfällt."

Bridger hielt sich den Mund zu und auch Lucas wurde zunehmend schlechter. "Könntet ihr bitte aufhören? Ich habe zwar gerade nichts im Magen, aber mir wird auch so schlecht und Galle spucken kann ich immer."

Sie sahen ihn verdutzt an. Nathan nahm ihnen schnell die Teller weg. "Ihr habt die Eierschalen vergessen, Jungs."

"Eierschalen?", fragte Lenny ihn.

Der Captain nickte. "Ja, ihr müsst die von dem Inhalt trennen, wenn ihr Eier in den Teig mit rein tut. Am besten ihr zwei lasst euch beim nächsten Mal von euren Müttern helfen. Ich glaube Lucas' Künste in der Küche sind mit euren gleich zu setzen."

"Ich weiß zumindest schon mal wie man eine Waschmaschine bedient!", ließ Chris vernehmen. "Ach und Lucas, deine Katze ist gerade dabei deine Matheaufgaben zu fressen anstatt sie zu machen."

Lucas lehnte sich über den Rand seines Bettes. "Das war auch meine Absicht. Braves Kätzchen! Sie mag Mathe über alles." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er sich wieder richtig hin setzte.

"Hoffentlich gibt das keinen Ärger.", sagte Bridger, als er die Teller und den wirklich ungenießbaren Kuchen aus dem Zimmer brachte. "Ich gehe schnell etwas anderes zu essen holen." Er sah kurz zu Lucas. "Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte. "Ja, bin hier in bester Gesellschaft. Sollte etwas sein, kann man mir bestimmt helfen. Sind alles kluge Köpfe."

Der Captain bezweifelte das mit den klugen Köpfen nicht im geringsten, nur ihm schwante böses wenn es darum ging einen Kranken zu versorgen. Diese Jungs hatten mehr Ahnung von Zahlen und Computern als von Medizin. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass in seiner Abwesenheit keiner von ihnen auf die Idee kam, Arzt spielen zu wollen, weil es seinem Patienten auf einmal wieder schlechter ging.

Minki währenddessen zerrte mit ihren Zähnen lustig an dem Papier herum, das jemand so achtlos auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte. Da sich von den anwesenden Menschen keiner um sich kümmerte, ging sie davon aus, es war in Ordnung. Das machte sogar Spaß. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte im ganzen Zimmer kleine Papierfetzen verteilt. Wild lief sie durch den Raum, immer noch den Hefter in der Schnauze. Mal fuhr sie mit den Krallen darüber, damit sich wieder ein Teil löste und mal nagte sie an dem Plastik.

Die Jungen betrachteten das Schauspiel. "Ich bin sicher, diese Ausrede wird Mour dir nicht abkaufen, auch nicht, wenn ich das jetzt fotografieren würde.", meinte Lenny.

"Oh ja, hast du deine Digitalkamera dabei?", fragte Lucas sofort begeistert.

Lenny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann geh sie holen!", befahl Chris und schob Lenny bereits aus dem Zimmer, der sich dann doch geschlagen gab. Der blonde Teenager kam zu Lucas zurück. "Gleich machen wir Beweisfotos und Mour kann sagen was er will!"

"Er wird es als Fotomontage ansehen oder gar aus dem Internet gezogen.", zweifelte Lucas.

"Das soll er sich mal trauen. Der wird doch seinen eigenen Hefter hoffentlich wieder erkennen!"

- - - - - - - -

Kristin trat in die Küche. Ihre Handtasche ließ sie auf einen der Stühle sinken. Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie den Kuchen, der da noch in voller Pracht auf dem Tisch stand sowie drei Teller, die jeweils ein Stück des besagten enthielten. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über den Rand eines der Stücke. Gleich nach dem Probieren wünschte sie sich jedoch es nicht getan zu haben. Der Kuchen schmeckte scheußlich. Wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass Lucas wahrscheinlich schon nach kurzer Zeit in seinem Zustand zusammenbrechen würde, würde sie meinen er wäre von ihm.

Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem oberen Stockwerk und beschloß daher auch genau dort nach Antworten zu suchen. Oben im Flur lagen überall Papierfetzen verstreut. Es sah aus als hätte jemand seinen Papierkorb mit Schwung aus dem Zimmer heraus entleert.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie, als sie zu Lucas in das Zimmer trat und ihn zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden antraf, wovon einer eifrig das Kätzchen fotografierte. Zumindest wusste sie schon mal wer für die Unordnung im Haus verantwortlich war.

"Was machen sie schon hier?" Lucas schien entsetzt sie zu sehen.

"Ich kann ja gerne wieder gehen, wenn ich unerwünscht bin!", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Nein, tut mir leid, so war das nicht gemeint aber ich dachte sie würden noch mindestens zwei Stunden arbeiten."

Die Ärztin ließ den Blick über den Fußboden gleiten ehe sie an seine Seite trat. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und bin früher nach Hause gekommen. Als ich sagte, mein Sohn sei krank hat man mir sogar angeboten ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen. Was ich auch tun werde, denn von Nathan sehe ich hier gar nichts."

Lenny hörte auf mit Fotos. Die Kamera legte er auf die Seite. "Er wollte einen Kuchen für uns holen gehen, damit wir nicht ganz verhungern."

"Kuchen?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und wartete auf weitere Antworten.

"Die zwei sind genau solche Meisterköche wie ich. Ihr Kuchen, den sie mir gebacken haben ist ungenießbar.", verkündete Lucas schadenfroh.

Kristin fuhr sofort alarmiert herum. "Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht auch etwas davon gegessen."

"Keine Sorge. Nachdem ich die Gesichter von allen gesehen habe, ist es mir durchaus vergangen. Außerdem fingen die an noch über ihre Zutaten zu diskutieren. So viele Details will ich eigentlich nie haben."

Sie fuhr ihm über die Stirn. "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"

"Einigermaßen, ja. Die haben mir beim Arzt heute gleich wieder eine Spritze rein gehauen. Nicht nett. Erst sie gestern abend und heute wieder. Man könnte meinen ich habe etwas, das man nur mit Nadeln bekämpfen kann."

Dr. Westphalen musste lächeln. Anscheinend konnte man das Junggenie wirklich mit Nadeln ärgern. Sie sah nach der Tasse, die hinter ihm stand. "Brauchst du neuen Tee?"

Lucas nickte. "Gut, dann werde ich dir einen machen gehen. Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon hier?"

"Ähm... eine Weile.", sagte Chris.

"Auf die Uhr habe ich gar nicht gesehen.", stimmte Lenny zu.

"Allzu lange könnt ihr nicht bleiben. Er braucht schließlich Ruhe und hier habt hier schon eine regelrechtes Abenteuer angestellt." Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und nach unten gehen, als plötzlich Bridger mit Kuchen in beiden Händen vor ihr stand. Der schien sogar noch überraschter sie zu sehen, als die Jungs zuvor.

"Bekomme ich auch noch ein Stück ab?", fragte sie ihn frei heraus.

Der Captain selbst musste erst einmal mit seiner Überraschung fertig werden, bevor er nickend bestätigte. Anschließend rauschte sie an ihm vorbei nach unten und Lenny drückte gerade noch im rechten Moment auf den Auslöser.

"Hast du mich gerade fotografiert?", fragte er drohend den dunkelhaarigen Teenager.

"Hat er und das Foto wird auf der seaQuest den Hauptschirm zieren sollten wir jemals wieder zurück kehren.", sagte Lucas fröhlich.

"Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Ich brauche nur von dir ein paar Bilder im nächsten Fieberrausch machen, das wird sicherlich ebenfalls lustig."

"Bloß nicht.", meinte Lucas dazu nur.

Chris sah sich derweil gelangweilt in dem Zimmer um. "Wirklich viel hast du nicht, womit du dich beschäftigen kannst. Außer Bücher und ... Bücher ... und... oh, ein in Fetzen hängendes Mathebuch. Sehr gut." Er hatte ein früheres Opfer von Minki in einer der Ecken entdeckt.

"Leg das sofort wieder in sein Grab zurück!", befahl Lucas. "Das hatte ich so schön beerdigt gehabt."

"Du hast es dort hingepfeffert!", sagte Bridger. "Wie einen Waschlappen über die Schulter geworfen und es einfach liegen lassen." Er packte den Kuchen aus dem Papier und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. "Ich gehe schnell Teller und Besteck holen. Zum zweiten Mal heute.", den letzten Satz nuschelte er vor sich hin.

"Wie auch immer, das Ding ist in die ewigen Jagdgründe des Dreisatzes eingegangen und soll dort auch bleiben, es sei denn Minki hat nichts mehr zu tun.", fuhr Lucas fort.

"Das sieht lecker aus. Willst du wirklich nichts essen, Lucas?", fragte Lenny ihn, der mit der Nase über den Tortenstückchen hing.

"Bleib mir bitte mit allem vom Leib, das essbar ist. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Würde schon ganz gerne, aber irgendwie... treibt es mir auch die Übelkeit hoch."

Minki ließ von dem Hefter ab. Der war nur noch ein einziger Fetzen und statt dessen schmiegte sie sich um Lenny's Beine. "Darf ich ihr was geben?", fragte er.

"Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Es reicht wenn einer über der Kloschüssel hängt." Kristin kam mit großen Augen in das Zimmer zurück. "Die kleine bekommt von mir etwas, das wird ihr genauso schmecken wie euer Kuchen. Hier ist dein Tee." Sie stellte die Tasse wieder auf das Bord hinter seinem Bett. "Lass ihn noch etwas abkühlen, dann sollte es gehen."

"Weißt du, ich könnte dir einen meiner Laptops bringen. Dann hast du wenigstens etwas zu tun.", schlug Chris vor.

Die Augen des Computergenies funkelten mit einem Mal. "Das wäre ganz super!"

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" Genau in diesem Moment musste ja der Captain kommen. Er stellte frische Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch. "Das ist zu riskant. Ich muss spätestens übermorgen ebenfalls wieder arbeiten und kann dann kein Auge auf dich werfen. Du machst mir viel zu viele Dummheiten mit dem Ding."

"Was heißt hier Dummheiten? Ich weiß ziemlich gut, wie man damit umgeht und kann mich sehr wohl dort raus halten, wo man mich aufspüren könnte."

Chris ging vorsichtshalber außer Reichweite des älteren Mannes. Schließlich war er der Startschuss für diese Diskussion gewesen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du lange widerstehen kannst und darum bleibt es bei einem absoluten Computerverbot. Du kannst dir Filme ansehen oder Bücher lesen, aber keine Computer."

"Er hat recht. Es geht nicht.", stimmte Kristin mit zu. Dankend nahm sie einen der Teller mit einem großen Stück Torte von Bridger, der auch an die beiden anderen solche Exemplare verteilte.

Schweigend aßen alle die nicht krank waren ihren Kuchen, während der Kranke in seinem Bett schmollte. Minki war zu ihm gekommen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an sein Kinn. "Was ist eigentlich mit Nen? Konnte er nicht kommen?" Er vermisste seinen asiatischen Freund in dieser Runde. In der Schule waren sie immer nur als Quartett unterwegs, doch hier auf Besuch nur als Trio.

Chris druckste herum. "Wir haben ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir her kommen."

Lucas sah auf. "Wieso nicht?"

"Ganz einfach, er weiß nichts von diesem kleinen Geheimnis, dass dich umgibt und mal ganz ehrlich, die besten Schauspieler sind wir auch nicht. Das mag zwar in der Schule gut gehen, doch im Privatleben nicht.", erklärte Lenny.

"Ein schlechtes Gewissen habe ich deswegen schon. Er wird uns sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn er davon erfährt, dass wir ganz allein zu dir gekommen sind ohne ihn." Chris schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung.

"Es ist auch gut so, wenn nicht noch mehr davon wissen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir bald wieder unserem normalen Leben nachgehen können. Bis dahin ist es leider unvermeidlich, das Spiel weiter zu machen.", sagte Bridger. "Ihr beiden haltet hoffentlich auch weiterhin dicht." Er sah die Teenager eindringlich an.

Lenny salutierte salop und hätte beinahe seinen Teller fallen lassen. "Ja, Sir! ... Ups...."

Kristin saß bei Lucas am Bett. Auf sie machte der Junge einen müden Eindruck. "Ich glaube ihr zwei solltet dann auch bald gehen. Er braucht Ruhe und dieser ganze Wirbel hier laugt ihn sehr aus."

"Das ist gar nicht wahr!", protestierte Lucas.

"Doch, du siehst echt fertig aus!", sagte Chris. "Wir gehen dann auch gleich und fertigen die Bilder für Mour an. Ich kann die bei mir am Computer noch schön bearbeiten und ausdrucken. Der wird Augen machen!"

"Euer Lehrer?", fragte die Ärztin.

"Ja, der hat ihnen Hausaufgaben für mich mitgegeben. Ist das nicht lieb von ihm?", erklärte Lucas sarkastisch. "Als wenn ich das jetzt am meisten brauchen würde."

Ihr Blick glitt über den Fussboden. "Dann nehme ich mal an, dass das hier unten der Rest ist von deinen Hausaufgaben."

Alle anwesenden nickten synchron daraufhin bis auf Minki. Die gähnte herzhaft an Lucas' Schulter, bevor sie sich in seine Arme kuschelte. Lenny und Chris blieben natürlich noch etwas länger als eine halbe Stunde. Schließlich musste der Kuchen gegessen werden, den der Captain gekauft hatte und noch einige andere Neuigkeiten aus der Schule ausgetauscht. Als Dr. Westphalen sie dann endlich nach Hause schickte, bekamen sie den Auftrag, den nächsten Besuch nicht ohne Nen zu machen.


	5. V

Der Teenager rutschte gerade in seinem Bett runter, um ein wenig zu schlafen, als Bridger mit einem Staubsauger bewaffnet zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. Mit einem offenen Auge, sah er zu, was das hier jetzt wurde. "Sie haben doch wohl nicht etwa vor, mich vom schlafen abzuhalten?"

"Doch. Keine Sorge, ich beeile mich."

Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Der Captain sammelte alle größeren Teile auf und tat sie in den Papierkorb ehe er den Staubsauger anschaltete. Augenblicklich stand Minki auf Lucas' Schulter, anstatt an dieser gekuschelt vor sich hin zu träumen. Dieses Gerät hatte sie schön öfters gesehen. Ihre ganze Arbeit verschwand auf einmal vom Fußboden.

Sie sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und lief auf den Staubsauger zu. Zuerst ging sie in sicherem Abstand mit ihm vor und zurück, ehe sie darauf sprang.

Bridger schaltete das Gerät aus. "Ich wusste, dass Hunde manchmal in den Staubsauger beißen, aber nicht von Katzen, die sich darauf stürzen." Er nahm das Kätzchen und brachte es zu Lucas. "Festhalten oder ich sperre sie im Schlafzimmer ein."

Da war ersteres natürlich besser. Minki miaute eine Weile, weil sie lieber zu dem komischen Gerät wollte, doch als sie erst einmal festgehalten und gekrault wurde, war das natürlich auch nicht so schlecht.

Beim Aufwachen am Abend spürte er die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch wieder. Es stach fürchterlich und auch sein Kopf ließ nicht locker. Um sich herum drehte sich alles und er wagte sich nicht auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Hoffentlich wurde das alles besser.

Seine Kehle war trocken und er brauchte etwas zum trinken. Er erinnerte sich daran frischen Tee bekommen zu haben. Recht unbeholfen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, damit er an seine Tasse kam. Anfangs schien das auch zu gelingen, doch seine Arme waren kraftlos und es strengte ihn mehr als an. Letztendlich klappte er einfach nur in seinem Bett wieder zusammen. Irgendwann sollte schon jemand kommen. Er hoffte es sehr. Draußen war es schon dunkel. Ob Bridger und Westphalen schon im Bett lagen?

"Doctor?", rief er, alle Kraft aufbietend. Mehr als ein Stöhnen war es jedoch nicht.

Einer hatte ihn jedoch gehört, denn kurz darauf stand Minki in der Tür und miaute ihn an.

"Wahrscheinlich heißt das in Katzensprache, was los ist, nicht?", fragte er sie schwach. Ein Arm hing aus dem Bett. Sie kam näher und schmiegte sich daran. "Kannst du nicht jemand holen gehen?"

Das konnte sie nicht, denn sie wusste ja nicht, dass er jemanden brauchte. Sie fand es lustig mit den Pfoten nach den Fingern ihres Herrchens zu schlagen, bis er die Hand ins Bett und unter die Decke zog. Sie sprang zu ihm ins Bett, die Hand blieb vor ihr verschwunden.

"Doctor!", versuchte er es noch einmal und er hatte Glück. Wenig später erschien die Ärztin an seiner Seite. Sie kniete sich vor sein Bett und fuhr ihm liebevoll, wie eine Mutter es tun würde, durch das Haar.

"Dir geht's nicht sonderlich gut, nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Da er auf dem Bauch lag und sein Gesicht mehr in das Kissen gepresst war, ging das nicht ganz einfach von statten. "Ich will was trinken, kann mich aber kaum bewegen."

"Warte, ich gehe schnell deine Medikamente holen. Sobald du die genommen hast, sollte es dir dann auch wieder besser gehen." Sie eilte aus dem Raum.

Minki stolzierte währenddessen über ihn und suchte weiterhin nach der Hand. Bridger kam und nahm sie von ihm. "Du gehst jetzt mal für eine Weile in ein anderes Zimmer.", sagte er und brachte sie in das Schlafzimmer, wo er dann die Tür schloss. Minki protestierte mit wildem Kratzen, doch er blieb hart.

"Ich fühle mich so elend.", jammerte Lucas, als er wieder zu ihm zurück kam.

"Du hast wieder Fieber.", stellte dieser fest.

"Darum ist mir auch auf einmal so kalt."

Nathan lächelte gequält. "Gestern Abend war dir zu warm."

"Vielleicht ist es gerade nicht so schlimm."

"Nein, da hast du recht. So heiß wie gestern bist du nicht."

Kristin kam mit einigen Medikamtenschachteln und einem Glas Wasser zurück. "Sind das die Tabletten, die man euch beim Arzt verschrieben hat?", fragte sie und hielt die Packungen Bridger hin.

"Genau, das sind die, die ich aus der Apotheke geholt habe."

"Gut, die einen helfen sogar ganz gut bei Fieber." Dr. Westphalen setzte sich mit zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Wenn nicht, habe ich auch noch etwas, was ich ihm geben kann."

Lucas versuchte erneut sich irgendwie aufzurichten. Mit des Captains Hilfe gelang ihm das dann auch. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei. So hilflos zu sein und diese beiden kümmerten sich selbstlos um ihn. Keiner schien auch nur im geringsten den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er ihm lästig war. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, es nicht zu sein. Wollte nicht jeder sich um sich selbst kümmern. Was ging es einen an, wenn da jemand krank im Bett lag. Er hatte seine Medikamente und das genügt doch. Es war alles so erniedrigend für ihn. Dies hier kannte er überhaupt nicht und hatte auch kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

"Die beiden musst du schlucken." Die Ärztin hielt ihm eine Kapsel und eine Tablette hin. Mit dem Wasser bekam er die Kapsel recht schnell runter, doch dieses Monsterding an Tablette begann sich bereits in seinem Mund aufzulösen bevor er auch nur den ersten Versuch startete sie zu schlucken.

"Was ist?", fragte Kristin ihn.

Er nickte ihr nur zu, wie um ihr zu sagen, sie solle ruhig abwarten, das wird schon. Nein, ganz und gar nicht wird das was. Er hasste Tablette und verschluckte sich eher an ihnen, als dass er sie hinter bekam. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihm dann aber.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Bridger nach. "Musst du dich wieder übergeben?"

"Nein. Ich hasse nur Tabletten!"

Die Ärztin rollte mit den Augen. "Und ich dachte schon, es ist etwas ernstes."

"Solltest du mit einer Spritze vor ihm stehen, dann ist es etwas ernstes.", scherzte Nathan. Gleichzeitig ergriff er die Hand des Teenagers. "Dir geht es soweit in Ordnung?"

Lucas nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wasser und nickte. "Ich bin nur ziemlich durstig und mir tut mein Bauch weh."

"Das ist, weil du den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hast. Ich mache dir am besten etwas.", sagte Kristin und stand auf.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Das glaube ich dir, aber du musst etwas essen. Wart's nur ab, ich werde versuchen etwas zu machen, das dir schmecken wird." Sie ging hinunter in die Küche. Wie sollte man jemanden mit einem empfindlichen Magen etwas leckeres zum Essen machen? Keine leichte Aufgabe, doch sie gab ihr bestes. Lucas war im Moment bei Bridger gut aufgehoben. Er würde sie sofort holen, sollte etwas sein. Jedoch hatte er nun die Medikamente genommen. Sie hoffte, dass sich alles bessern würde.

"Der Nachmittag wird dich ganz schön geschafft haben.", sagte Bridger dann, als sie weg war.

"Wahrscheinlich. Ich fühle mich als wäre ich durch einen Mähdrescher geraten." Erschöpft lag er in den Kissen.

"Brauchst du noch etwas zu trinken?" Nathan schielte dabei auf das fast leere Wasserglas und auch der Tee war bereits alle.

"Das wäre nicht schlecht."

"Gut, dann hole ich dir schnell etwas." Bevor er ging, deckte er den Jungen bis zum Hals zu. Er hatte zwar Fieber, doch mit den Tabletten sollte das in Ordnung sein, außerdem wollte er kurz frische Luft in das Zimmer lassen. Die Fenster waren fast den ganzen Tag über geschlossen gewesen.

Erschrocken sah Kristin auf, als er zu ihr in die Küche kam.

"Er braucht nur etwas zum trinken."

Erleichtert stand sie aus der Hocke auf. Sie hatte im Schrank nach etwas gesucht, und war daher in die Knie gegangen. "Und ich dachte schon."

"Keine Sorge, mit uns als Krankenpfleger sollte er im Nu wieder gesund werden."

"Ich hoffe es. Er sieht nicht gut aus."

Der Captain hielt inne ehe er sich zu ihr herumdrehte. "Gibt es Grund zur Besorgnis?"

"Nein, nein, ich mache mir nur einfach zu viele Gedanken. Heute bei der Arbeit hatte ich keine Minute in der ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe. Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich morgen doch zu Hause."

"Aber ich bin doch da!"

"Ich weiß, aber es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich ständig nur hier anstatt bei der Arbeit bin. Hier kann ich mehr bewirken und bin rund um die Uhr für ihn da."

"Was ist mit mir? Bin ich aus dem Job entlassen?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein gütiges Lächeln. "Du bist süß, Nathan, das weißt du. Ich glaube zusammen wird das schon gehen."

"Dann werde ich ihm mal schnell seinen Tee bringen, sonst ist er noch zu lange allein!" Der Captain setze heißes Wasser auf und nahm eine frische Tasse aus dem Schrank. Wenig später machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

"Zimmerservice!", sagte er.

"Wo ist der Kaviar?", fragte Lucas zurück.

"Mist, den muss ich doch glatt vergessen haben.", scherzte Bridger mit ihm rum.

"Minki braucht ihn, die macht einen ganz schönen Krach!"

Nathan sah ihn fragend an, doch da hörte er auch schon das unaufhörliche Kratzen an der Schlafzimmertür und ein jämmerliches Miauen. "Soll ich sie wirklich wieder raus lassen?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, sie ist einsam und hat wohl auch Angst."

"Na gut." Bridger drehte sich herum und kaum war die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, huschte Minki zwischen seine Beine zu dem Teenager ins Bett zurück. Sie kuschelte und schmiegte sich an ihm. Die blauen Augen blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an, wie er es denn nur zulassen konnte, dass man sie weg sperrte.

"Noch einen glücklich gemacht.", meinte Nathan trocken, als er sich auf den Bettrand zu Lucas setzte. "Soll ich dir wieder etwas vorlesen?"

"Nein.", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich brauche nichts, nur meine Ruhe." Er rutschte bereits in seinen Kissen wieder hinunter und begann gleich darauf einzuschlafen. Bridger zog die Decke ein Stück höher, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde und ließ ihn schlafen, bis Kristin mit dem Essen kam.

Captain Bridger ging die Post durch. Nur Werbung und ein Brief, der von seiner Firma stammte. Noch vor der Haustür öffnete er ihn. Was ihm da mitgeteilt wurde, überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten. "Das war's dann wohl.", flüsterte er leise zu sich.

"Ist etwas wichtiges dabei?", fragte Kristin ihn, die soeben von ihrem Patienten aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunter kam. Über den Arm hatte sie eine Decke geschlungen.

"Meine Kündigung." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin.

"Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Doch!", nickte Nathan. "Wie ich es dir bereits vorhergesagt habe."

"Die können dich doch nicht einfach so raus schmeißen! Hat denn keiner von denen Kinder zu Hause?" Empört überflog sie die wenigen Zeilen der Kündigung.

Den Captain interessierte das Thema nicht sonderlich. Er fand es eher amüsant. Bisher war er noch nie wirklich irgendwo gekündigt worden. "Leg das Ding weg und sieh dir an, was ich unterwegs gekauft habe." Er packte die Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch aus.

"Ich hoffe du hast nichts von dem vergessen, was ich dir aufgeschrieben habe." Mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans kam sie zu ihm.

"Nein, mir ist eingefallen, wie ich Lucas beschäftigen kann, ohne ihn vor dem Fernseher abladen zu müssen oder mit meinem ewigen Gerede zu langweilen. Gespräche sind nicht sein Ding und bevor er irgendwann mit einem der Kissen nach mir wirft, dachte ich, ich riskiere mal einen Blick in einem Spielzeugladen und habe das hier gekauft." Er reichte ihre eine rechteckige Schachtel.

"Ein Spiel?"

"Genau. Etwas strategisches und laut dem was da drauf steht, ist es einem Computerspiel nachempfunden. Das sollte ihm doch gefallen, oder meinst du nicht?"

Sie zog ratlos die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Du kannst ihm gerne deine Errungenschaft zeigen, dann wissen wir, was er davon hält."

"Das werde ich auch gleich machen." Als Kristin die Einkäufe wegpacken wollte, hielt er sie zurück. "Lass nur, das erledige ich dann. Ich bringe ihm das nur schnell rauf."

Er war schon halb auf der Treppe als sie ihn zurück hielt. "Willst du ihm das hier nicht auch mitnehmen?" Sie hielt ihm einen Film hin, der anscheinend genauso unbeabsichtigt im Einkaufskorb gelandet ist, wie das Spiel.

"Natürlich, hätte ich beinahe vergessen."

"Von wegen, nicht vor dem Fernseher abladen zu wollen.", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Das war auch für mich gedacht. Wenn dann sehen wir ihn uns zusammen an."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn eilig nach oben gehen.

"Na wie geht es dir heute?"

Lucas schenkte ihm einen müden Blick. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Auf keinen Fall so, wie es sein sollte."

"Ganz so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein."

"Wenn sie das sagen." Er richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. "ist das für mich?", fragte er, als er den Karton in Bridgers Hand erblickte.

Stolz übergab Nathan ihm diesen. "Ja, das habe ich entdeckt und dachte, es sei genau das richtige für dich."

Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte der Teenager den Karton. "Und mit wem soll ich das spielen? Ich bin krank und meine Freunde haben seit meinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch Besuchsverbot bekommen, wenn unser Oberarzt nicht da ist, um auf mich aufzupassen und sie notfalls raus zu werfen, wenn sie zu lange da waren."

"Ich würde mit dir spielen, wenn du natürlich lieber mit jemanden anders deine Zeit verbringen möchtest, dann ist das auch in Ordnung."

"Nein, schon gut, ich bin nur nicht gerade scharf darauf hier jetzt groß die Spielanleitung erst einmal durch zu lesen." Er legte den Karton auf die Seite.

"Ich habe aber noch etwas, da ich schon vermutet habe, dass du vielleicht nicht sonderlich groß Lust auf ein Brettspiel hast." Captain Bridger hielt ihm den Film hin, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante des Teenagers setzte.

"Oh... das ist natürlich auch eine Idee."

"Den heben wir uns aber noch ein wenig auf."

"Kein Problem, ich kann hier sowieso nicht weg und habe auch gar keinen Fernseher in meinem Zimmer, was bestimmt keine schlechte Investition wäre. Wie sieht es aus? Bekommt der Patient etwas zur Unterhaltung?"

"Dir scheint es wirklich wieder gut zu gehen!"

"Nein, mir ist nur langweilig. Mein Buch habe ich auch fertig gelesen und mein Kuscheltier hat vorhin die Biege gemacht, weil es nicht mehr nur ständig von mir im Arm gehalten werden wollte." In der Stimme des Teenagers schwang Enttäuschung mit.

Bridger legte ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder, du musst da nun halt durch, ob du willst oder nicht."

Lucas nickte. "Scheint so. Zu Hause hätte ich wenigstens meinen Computer gehabt oder ein paar Videospiele, aber hier habe ich ja gar nichts."

"Denk gar nicht erst daran weiter zu sprechen. Auch mit einer Virusinfektion bekommst du mich nicht herum, dir einige Freiheiten einzuräumen."

Es klingelte an der Haustür und wenig später kam jemand die Treppe rauf. Als der Junge zögernd durch die Tür in das Zimmer trat, sah der Teenager überrascht auf. "Nen?"

"Hey, hallo! Deine Mutter meinte, ich soll mich beeilen und darf nicht lange bleiben. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, aber ich hoffe es geht dir besser." Freundlich begrüßte Lucas' Freund Captain Bridger, den er bisher nicht persönlich kannte und bekam sofort einen Stuhl angeboten.

"Danke."

"Was machst du hier? Haben dich Chris und Lenny geschickt mir einen weiteren Kuchen zu bringen?", fragte Lucas ihn.

"Hoffentlich nicht!", sagte Bridger.

"Nein und ich muss sagen, ich finde das echt schade, dass die beiden diese Sache ganz allein durchgezogen haben. Ich hätte das zu gerne gesehen, wie die zwei da ordentlich in der Küche zu backen anfangen. Meine Kamera wäre vor ihnen nicht sicher gewesen. Dafür habe ich aber ein anderes Bild machen können, dass ich heute Nachmittag bei Chris ausdrucken lassen möchte." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und beförderte ein Handy zutage. Nachdem er einige Knöpfe darauf gedrückt hatte, zeigte er Lucas den Display. "Das habe ich aufgenommen, kurz nachdem du aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt bist. Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen."

Mit großen Augen sah Lucas auf das Display des Handys. "Kann ich davon einen Abzug in Postergröße bekommen? Geht das?"

Nun wurde auch der Captain neugierig. "Was ist das denn?"

"Das dumme Gesicht von dem alten Mour, kurz nachdem ich in seiner Vertretungsstunde aus dem Klassenzimmer zur Toilette gestürmt bin!" Lucas hielt ihm das Handy hin und Bridger sah einen an der Tafel stehenden Lehrer, dessen Gesicht mehrere Emotionen gleichzeitig auszudrücken versuchte und zur Tür sah.

"Der ist im übrigen auch stinksauer." Nen holte aus seinem Rucksack einen Hefter hervor. "Aber auf Chris und Lenny. Die sollen sich beide morgen Nachmittag bei ihm melden, anscheinend will der mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit denen führen. Hier, das hat er mir für dich mitgegeben. Angeblich sei das erste Exemplar von einer Katze gefressen worden. Lenny hatte Fotos dabei, aber das hat ihm Mour nicht abgekauft. Hat irgendwie keiner in der Klasse glauben können." Nen spürte, dass irgendwas um seine Beine streifte und als er hinab sah, blickte er in die unschuldigen blauen Augen Minkis. "Oh..."

Lucas nahm ihm den Hefter ab und hielt ihn bereits über das Bett, als Bridger dazwischen ging. "Ich glaube ein zweites Mal wird das nicht funktionieren! Diese Aufgaben bleiben heil und du kannst sie machen, wenn dich wieder fürchterliche Langeweile überkommt."

"Das glaube ich weniger!" Da war sich Lucas sehr sicher!

"Ich schon, denn jetzt reicht es langsam mit den blauen Briefen und dem Nachsitzen. Du kannst nicht immer so über die Strenge schlagen, ob krank oder nicht. Du weißt ganz genau, wie schlecht du in Mathemathik bist und nun wird dir hier eine Möglichkeit geboten, wie du durch dein Fehlen nicht allzuviel verpasst. Das solltest du ausnutzen und nicht einfach so ignorieren!" Nun war Bridger wieder ganz in seiner Rolle als Vater und brachte damit die schlechte Laune bei Lucas nur zum kochen. Er legte den Hefter auf den Schreibtisch wo er in Sicherheit vor der Katze vorübergehend sein würde und auch vor Lucas, wie er hoffte.

Nen sah, dass die Stimmung hier mit einem Mal sehr angespannt war und entschied, dass es wohl besser für ihn sein würde, wenn er ging. Mit dem Versprechen für Lucas auch ein Exemplar anzufertigen von Mours Foto, verabschiedete er sich von ihm und seinen Vater. Minki streichelte er ebenfalls kurz über den Kopf, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zu Chris machte.


	6. VI

__

AnmI: Ein ganz fettes dickes Dankeschön an die fleißigen Reviewer und vor allem auch die treuen!

"Jetzt können wir es aber Minki geben!", sagte Lucas hoffnungsvoll, als sie hörten, wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Bridger sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.

"Bitte?" Das klang jetzt schon fast flehentlich, was der Teenager da von sich gab. Wieso sah ihn der Captain auch mit so einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Das hatte beinahe etwas von den wir-müssen-ein-ernstes-Gespräch-führen Blicken an sich. Ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

"Weißt du, Lucas, ich halte es für gar keine so schlechte Idee wenn du dich für eine Weile mal mit diesen Dingen beschäftigst. Es zeugt von gutem Willen und ganz negativ willst du doch auch nicht ständig in der Schule auffallen?"

"Ich habe mich wohl verhört? Meine Aufgabe ist es, in der Schule das genaue Gegenteil von dem zu sein, was ich sonst immer im normalen Leben gewesen bin. Also heißt das auch, wenn ich da immer positiv aufgefallen bin, muss es nun das andere sein."

"Ja, aber zuviel Aufmerksamkeit wollen wir nun auch nicht haben!"

"Bei Chris und Lenny war es noch in Ordnung, dass Minki sich hier austoben konnte! Sie haben sich selbst daran amüsiert, wie sie die ganzen schön zusammengesuchten Aufgaben von dem alten Mour zerfetzt hat!"

"Ich weiß, es gefällt dir nicht, aber ich muss auch mal den Vater spielen. Bei Chris und Lenny ist es schon längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich nicht dein Vater bin, aber bei diesem anderen Jungen eben schon. Was wäre ich denn für ein Vater, wenn mir deine schulischen Leistungen völlig egal wären?"

"Mein Vater!", sagte Lucas ganz ernst. "Denn dem ist es wirklich total egal gewesen. Selbst als es mal wieder hieß, ich könne eine Klasse überspringen und er muss da diesen Wisch unterzeichnen, dass er damit einverstanden ist, hat er jemanden mit Vollmacht geschickt. Erst als ich dann plötzlich mit meinem Abschlusszeugnis vor ihm stand und gefragt habe, ob er mir vielleicht helfen könne, was ich weiter machen soll, ist ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. Dem ist richtig die Kinnlade runter gefallen, das können sie mir glauben!" Diese ganze Sache hatte ihn aufgewiegelt und zum Schluss schwangen die Gefühle über die wahre emotionale Bindung zu seinem richtigen Vater mit.

Bridger seufzte auf. "Das ist so nicht üblich. Es ist traurig, dass dein Vater sich nie wirklich um dich gekümmert hat, darum versuchen wir dir hier diese kurze Zeit auch entsprechend näher zu bringen. Du sollst wissen, dass es anders auch geht."

"Das weiß ich. Ich habe genug Freunde und Familienmitglieder, bei denen es richtig läuft."

"Lass mich doch mal ausreden, bevor du schon wieder mit deinem Zynismus dazwischen kommst. Pass lieber mehr auf dein Fieber auf, ich will nicht, dass das durch deinen Zorn wieder ansteigt."

"Ich brauche nur an meinen Vater denken und schon bin ich auf hundertachtzig!"

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich denke, da ist sehr wohl noch etwas anderes mit im Busch. Aber ich will nicht mit dir über die Beziehung zu deinem Vater reden, da gibt es sicherlich noch andere Gelegenheiten, bei denen wir das vertiefen können. Im Moment bist du auch nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Nach deinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch solltest du dich eher schonen und die eine oder andere Aufgabe hieraus lösen." Er nahm den Hefter vom Tisch und gab ihn Lucas, der schon wieder nach Minki schielte, nur die Katze hatte sich derweil aus dem Zimmer verkrochen.

"Du musst es nicht jetzt erledigen. Ich weiß, das alles ist für dich nicht mehr als eine klitzekleine Spielerei, dennoch bitte ich dich, um ein wenig Vernunft. Ruh dich aus, und mach mal zwei, drei Aufgaben, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Ich bin erstmal unten und werde die Einkäufe auspacken, bevor Kristin ungeduldig wird, weil das alles nach wie vor in der Küche herumsteht." Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis er hinaus ging, falls Lucas vielleicht doch noch etwas brauchte.

Frustriert und genervt den Hefter in die nächste Ecke werfend, sank Lucas tiefer in seine Kissen. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine Dartscheibe mit den Köpfen all jener gehabt, die ihm momentan so richtig auf den Geist gingen. Unbequem rutschte er in seinem Bett hin und her. Irgendwas war da unter seiner Decke. Er griff mit der Hand an die entsprechende Stelle und holte den Film hervor, den ihm Bridger mitgebracht hatte. Es war die unendliche Geschichte. Tja, aber ohne einen Fernseher und entsprechenden Rekorder konnte er diese Sache knicken, oder?

Ohne lange weiter zu überlegen, wickelte er sich in seine Decke ein, klemmte den Film unter den Arm und nahm seine Tasse Tee in die andere Hand. So schlurfte er aus seinem Zimmer, leise die Treppe hinunter und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Die Tür zum Balkon war offen, da Dr. Westphalen im Garten etwas Unkraut zupfte. Eigentlich totaler Blödsinn, wie Lucas fand. Sie waren hier nicht mehr allzu lange. Warum kümmerte sie sich dann um einen Garten, der sowieso irgendwann von jemand anderen gepflegt werden musste?

Mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand schaltete er den Fernseher ein und drückte auf die Play-Taste. Neugierig kam Bridger aus der Küche, weil er dachte Kristin sei im Wohnzimmer. "Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte er ihn.

"Nein", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "ich habe nur keine Lust jetzt Mathe zu machen oder blöd durch die Gegend zu gucken, darum habe ich es mir hier mit meinem neuen Film gemütlich gemacht."

Nathan trat ganz ins Wohnzimmer und nahm die Baumwolldecke von der Lehne des Sessels, um sie über Lucas zu decken. "Hier, solange die Terrassentür offen ist, solltest du dich zudecken. Kristin schimpft sonst nur."

"Das wird sie auch so, denn ich habe Minki endlich gefunden." Lucas zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung und Bridger staunte nicht schlecht, als er das weiße Kätzchen schlafend im Blumentopf entdeckte. Er wollte sie gerade daraus hervor holen, als die Ärztin von draußen herein kam, mit gelben Handschuhen an den Händen und einen erstaunten Blick auf Lucas, doch vorher entdeckte sie auch Minki und entsprechend änderte sich ihre Laune.

"Dieses Tier hat mir erst gestern die ganzen Topfpflanzen in der Küche zerfetzt und heute nimmt es sich meine Palmen vor!"

Lucas nahm ein Kissen in die Hand. "Keiner krümmt Minki auch nur ein Haar oder ich werfe das!"

Bridger hob das nur langsam aufwachende Kätzchen aus dem Blumentopf. "Schon gut, ich habe sie ja raus geholt, jetzt ist sie nur voller Erde."

"Dann kann sie mich ja gleich mit ins Bad begleiten.", sagte Dr. Westphalen leicht angesäuert. Lucas sah es schon kommen, dass er das mit dem Kissen wirklich machen musste, doch die Ärztin begann sich bereits wieder um ihn zu sorgen. Während Bridger also Minki ins Badezimmer brachte, zog sie sich die Handschuhe aus und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Heiß bist du zum Glück nicht mehr. Brauchst du etwas?"

"Ruhe, um den Film zu sehen. Bitte."

Sie zupfte seine Decke zurecht und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Endlich konnte er auf den Startknopf drücken, doch da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Wieder war kaum eine Sekunde vergangen, ehe er den Film erneut stoppen musste. Wer konnte das denn jetzt schon wieder sein? Da sich von oben keiner dazu in der Lage sah herunter zu kommen und die Tür zu öffnen, falls es überhaupt gehört worden war, stand Lucas auf. Schwer schleppte er sich durch den Flur und legte die Hand um den Türgriff. Sobald die Tür auf war, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Im ersten Moment war er so verblüfft, dass er vergaß, nur ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts zu tragen. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen blickte der Besucher an ihm hinab. "So so, Lucas Bridger, nehme ich an."

Sollte er jetzt die Tür wieder zu knallen und so tun als wäre nichts, oder besser einfach mal gute Miene zu bösen Spiel machen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles wirr umher und keiner der Gedanken schien geeignet genug dazu zu sein, etwas mit ihm anfangen zu können. Bevor er auch nur dazu in der Lage war, etwas zu unternehmen, betrat der unerwartete Besuch auch schon das Haus, indem er Lucas zur Seite drängte. Nun war alles zu spät. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Mann schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, gehen zu wollen, nun, da er die Schuhe auszog und seine Jacke an die Garderobe hing.

Ende

__

AnmII: Haha, jetzt kommen hier ein paar Sachen wie, das ist aber noch nicht zu Ende. Doch das ist es, denn an dieser Stelle wird später die normale Story weiter laufen. Durch den Besucher, wer auch immer das sein mag, ob gut oder böse, könnte es sein, dass es vielleicht doch noch etwas länger geht, denn nun habe ich eine neue Wendung drinnen. Yeah! Lucas ist bald auch wieder gesund und ganz so lange wollte ich ihn auch nicht mehr leiden lassen. Ich hoffe im Januar, spätestens Frebruar, kann ich dann an dieser Stelle in der anderen Story ansetzen.


End file.
